


BlackOut

by Valkereon



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Just some self insert bullshit I wrote after reading the books, Other, This Is STUPID, and my laptop is dying and I don't want to lose it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkereon/pseuds/Valkereon
Summary: An unfinished (hasn't been touched in nearly 10 years) WIP about a girl falling for Jacob Black and being secretly coveted by Jasper Hale. This has been on hiatus for some time so don't expect any kind of updates unless I get a random hair. Mostly I'm posting it here because my laptop is dying and I don't want to lose it and I figured maybe someone else would enjoy my ramblings as well.





	BlackOut

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for the cringe. If this gets enough/any attention I might try and finish it but don't hold your breath

BlackOut: The Tale of the Donor and the First

 

 

It had been a long time since she had sensed them. There were more of them now, of course she knew that. Carlisle never had been one to want to be alone. How odd that she just happened to pick the one town they resided in to settle down for awhile. Then again, she was different even from them. She wondered if he would remember her after all this time? Is there anyway he would remember his first, Annalin Solace?

 

She had met Annalin awhile ago online. Annalin had been looking for a place to stay and Diana had an extra room. Sure, she would have to explain when her aunt returned, whenever that was, but her aunt would understand, she always did. Diana had been Isabella’s friend from day one and, though no one really associated the two, they had always been very close. Diana had been one of the first people to hint that the Cullens were vampires to Bella. How did she know they were vampires? Because Annalin had told her, and Alice was one of her close friends. Alice had told her, knowing she wouldn’t tell anyone. What Alice didn’t know, was that Diana Alsace and Annalin Solace would change life for everyone. 

 

“You’re sure it’s okay? I don’t want to impose…” Diana said, walking with Bella to her old truck. Diana was just like Bella, she loved the charm of the old truck. She didn’t care if it didn’t go very fast or that it was loud as hell, she loved it all the same.   
“They won’t care. I asked Alice earlier today and she said that it was completely fine. She even called to make sure.”   
“ But what about Edward? I mean, everyone in the house is a couple pretty much, won’t I just be an extra?” Diana asked. Bella shook her head.  
“If you know Alice, why are you so afraid that they’ll be mad for you coming. They all know that you know about them, you’re best friends with Alice! Why are you still worried?”   
“I don’t know…I’m just like that…”Diana shrugged as they pulled out of the parking lot. She had learned a long time ago to still ask permission no matter how many times you were assured that you were welcome somewhere.   
“So what are we planning to do?” Diana asked, looking at all the pretty scenery whiz past.   
“I’m not sure exactly.” Isabella admitted. The two laughed and talked for the rest of the ride to the house of vampires. On their way, a dirty jeep sped past them, making the two giggle further. What was Emmett doing out? He would definetly tell the others they were on their way.

As the two girls exited the jeep Diana sighed.  
“I still feel like I’m imposing somehow. And I’m really nervous…”   
“Why?”   
“Well, I’ve only met Alice and Edward and Emmett really. I’ve never met Rosalie formally or Jasper. The only reason I’ve even met Carlisle was at the hospital for…my brother…He was the only reason I met Carlisle…” she said, walking up the steps.  
“It’ll be fine Diana. Just don’t let anything Rosalie says go to your heart, okay?” Isabella reassured her as Alice opened the door for them.  
“Diana! I’m so glad you came.” She said, embracing the two girls.   
“It’s good to see you Alice. Where’s Edward?” Isabella asked as her vampire god appeared out of nowhere. Alice looked at Diana smiling.  
“Don’t worry Diana, we’re all very glad you’re here and you’re not imposing at all I promise.” She said, closing the door behind them and linking her arm with Diana’s.  
“We’re thinking of maybe going to the movies in Port Angeles, are you up for it?” she asked, then shook her head knowingly.  
“Why you have to ask is beside me, but of course I’m up for it. It’s not like I have anyone waiting at home for me anyway.”   
“You could always come stay with us, we have the room and then you wouldn’t be alone…” Alice smiled, leading her into the living space.   
“Well I’m not always alone…” Diana murmured, her eyes softening.  
“That’s true…but that’s very rare. Girls get lonely.” She said, dancing away from Diana towards a golden haired man with brown eyes. He made Diana’s heart stop. Diana had a knack of her own. She could feel vibes from people, like their emotions and she always seemed to know what people were thinking or what they would decide. She gulped as he came closer with Alice.  
“Diana, this is Jasper. Jasper this is my friend Diana.” Alice said softly.   
“Don’t worry Jasper, you’ll be fine…” Alice cooed softly. Jasper cautiously held his hand out to Diana. Diana took it and smiled nervously.  
“I think I’m as nervous to meet you as you are to be around me…”Diana joked. She felt the air around her change and she narrowed her eyes at Jasper.  
“Now, now sir, It’s not very nice to sneak powers on people…” Diana joked and to her surprise, Jasper let out a laugh, though it still sounded nervous. As Diana let go of his hand, her sleeve moved revealing a few shiny scars. She quickly pulled her hand away, not sure if Jasper saw. He was still smiling, so she assumed not.   
“I knew you two would become friends.” Alice said happily. She was about to speak when Rosalie appeared.  
“Who’re you?” she practically growled. Diana looked at her and breathed deeply.  
“Wow. You look amazing.” She marveled, taking Rosalie completely off guard.   
“OH, I’m sorry I didn’t answer your question. My name is Diana Alsace. I’m Alice and Isabella’s friend.” Diana said, outstretching her hand to Rosalie who looked at it then back at Diana.  
“Why are you here…”   
“I was invited by Alice. Is that an issue?” Diana asked. Rosalie seemed surprised.  
“Maybe….”  
“Too bad…I’m not going anywhere…”  
“DIANA!” came a loud voice. Diana turned to see Emmett coming out of what she assumed was the garage. Diana waved excitedly as he picked her up easily and swung her around.  
“You didn’t chicken out, you actually came…” he laughed.  
“I almost chickened out so don’t give me too much credit. You barely beat us here…”   
“HA! I beat you guys by miles.” He chuckled. Rosalie cleared her throat.   
“Excuse me. How do you know Emmett?” she practically growled. Diana and Emmett looked at each other.   
“Now babe…”   
“We have a couple classes together at school…” Diana said simply. She could see how this looked from a spectators glance. She didn’t have a thing for Emmett like most girls. She liked him purely as a friend.  
“We know, but she’ll never believe it…” said Edward as he and Bella joined them. Diana stuck her tongue out at him.  
“It’s not nice to read people’s minds….”   
“True but…”   
“I was not practically screaming my thoughts at you!” Diana said, silencing him.  
“Yeah, not so much fun to have it turned on you is it?” Diana giggled. Edward looked at Bella.  
“You didn’t tell me this…” Bella shrugged.  
“Guess it slipped my mind.” She said, smiling at me. Diana looked up when she saw movement and her breath caught.  
“Carlisle…”   
“Diana. It’s good to see somewhere else for once.” Carlisle said and smiled, pulling her into a half hug. She smiled up at him with a ‘please drop it’ look that he understood.  
“ It’s good to see you too. Where’s Esme?” I asked.   
“She’s on the phone at the moment.” He said, nodding to her and walking to the staircase. He looked back suddenly and gestured towards her.  
“I’m not going to be seeing you anytime soon…right?” he asked. The others looked at him and Diana sighed and shook her head.  
“Not that I know of, I’ll keep in touch though…” the others looked at her as Carlisle ascended the stairs. Diana looked at the floor. Real Smooth.   
“So what does everyone want to go see?” Bella asked. Everyone spoke at once but Diana turned to Alice.  
“What are we going to go see?” she asked It was a moment before Alice answered.   
“ We’re going to go see A Haunting in Conneticut…” she murmured, then smiled.  
“Sweet.” Emmett said triumphantly. They all started for the garage. Alice put her arm over Diana’s shoulder, which sandwiched Alice between her and Jasper.  
“Lighten up Diana. You’re safe with us, nothings going to happen.” Diana sighed nervously.  
“But everytime you say that, something happens…” Jasper seemed to give them a worried glance, but only Diana saw it. Edward looked back at them quickly. His eyes went from Jasper to Diana, then he shook his head lightly. Jasper, Alice, Diana, Edward, and Isabella piled into Alice’s bright yellow Porsche, while Rosalie and Emmett climbed into Emmett’s jeep.   
The whole ride down to Port Angeles felt like a race to Diana. First Emmett would be ahead of them, then they would pass him, weaving in and out of traffic at dangerously high speeds. Diana couldn’t help but glance around the car seeing as the scenery outside was whizzing by to fast to admire. Edward had his arm around Bella as they carried on a quiet conversation and Jasper and Alice were holding hands on the center console. Diana sighed quietly to herself. She definetly felt like an extra. She could see movement out of the corner of her eye and blocked her mind from Edward. She didn’t want him inside her head, she didn’t know how far he’d rummage through her thoughts. Turning her eyes back to her window, Diana saw Jasper’s head turn slightly in her direction as well. She stared out the window, letting her mind zone out and reflect.   
So she’d officially met the entire Cullen family, all 7 vampiric members of it, 8 if she counted Bella. She knew Bella wouldn’t remain human forever, that would be apparent to anyone on the inside. Diana’s cellphone buzzed in her pocket and she flipped it open only to see that nothing had happened. She rifled through her phone confused. What was that all about? Was that the universe trying to give her a sign? She rolled her eyes and leaned her head back on the seat. She let her eyes fall closed until she felt them come to a stop in the parking lot. 

 

They were all laughing as they walked out of the theatre. The movie had been amazing. All the couples had sat together but Diana chose to sit on the end by herself. She didn’t feel like she belonged with them, she just didn’t mesh. Isabella was the exception of course, still being human but even she was starting to take on the vampiric aura in Diana’s mind. She pretended like everything was okay as they all reviewed the movie, laughing and joking and interacting. Only Jasper seemed to be somewhat quiet, he kept stealing glances at her when no one was looking. Diana raised her eyebrow as she counted the sixth time he’d done so. What was he picking up on?  
As the group was about to exit, Alice stopped and looked at Diana. Diana stared back at her.  
“What?”   
“Your future…it suddenly became very blurry…” she said. They all looked at her and she blinked. She didn’t like being put on the spot.   
“I can’t imagine why.” She said and followed at the back of the group as they entered. She heard quiet growling when the door shut behind them, followed by the entire group stopping. She walked around them to see someone she hadn’t seen for a long time.   
“Oh my god…” she said, and walked forward. She could feel the tension behind her grow.   
“Diana?” asked a confused voice.  
“Jacob! How are you?” she asked meeting him. He seemed shocked to see her.   
“I’m good, Why are you with them?” he asked. She could feel that he was looking her over, seeing if they’d bitten her.   
“ I was hanging out with Isabella and Alice. We decided to come here to the movies. Why are you here?” she asked. She knew they didn’t like each other, but she wasn’t going to ignore one for the other.   
“Me, Quil and Embry wanted to come see a movie…” Jacob said, gesturing to his friends. They waved happily at Diana who waved back.   
“Diana…” Isabella said. Diana turned to see the rest of the group was walking away. Diana started to leave.  
“Where are you going?” Jacob asked.   
“Sorry Jake. The Cullens are my ride, otherwise I’m stuck here. Call me, okay?” she called.  
“Wait…” Jacob said, running over to her in a few short strides. He grabbed her by the arms.  
“Hang with me and the guys today, we can give you a ride after the movie.” Diana smiled and shook her head slowly.  
“Sorry Jake, the Cullens asked first…” she said. She hugged him quickly then ran to Isabella’s side. As they walked back to the car, Bella was quiet.  
“Did you know they were going to be here?” she asked curtly. Diana looked at her.  
“If I had, don’t you think I wouldn’t suggested we do something other than the movies. I know how the Cullen’s feel about the Quileutes, I do Bella, you know I do. But, that doesn’t mean I’m going to pretend that I don’t see Jacob just because I’m with you guys.” Isabella was quiet. Diana could feel the tension as they got closer to the Cullen vehicles.   
“Come on…” she said, walking over to the car but Diana was frozen where she stood. Every single one of them was looking at her like she’d committed high treason. The only exception was Alice who looked sad, and surprised to see her coming to the car. A slight smile spread across her face as she saw Diana was coming with them. Diana looked at the others. They were all glaring at her, even Jasper and Emmett. She’d expected it from Edward and Rosalie, but the other two. Weren’t they supposed to be her friends? Alice rolled down her window.   
“Come on Diana.” She said, with her musical voice. Isabella was already in the car and looked at her confused from the backseat. She gestured the seat next to her as if to say “Come on.” But Diana just stood there. She didn’t feel welcome. She felt like she was being sized up by her friends.   
“You know what…” she started, she turned her body sideways and looked at Alice. “I’ll catch you later Alice. It’s pretty apparent that, I’m not welcome with you guys right now…” she said. She turned then and didn’t see the shocked expression melt onto Alice’s face. She patted her pocket, a signal only Alice would recognize and walked away from them. Before Alice was able to pull away, she saw a black car pull up to the curb for Diana. Diana didn’t look at her as she got in and shut the door. The car drove past the Cullen’s slowly, then sped past them and back onto the road. 

Diana leaned her chin on her hand as the black car drove. Annalin kept looking over at Diana as she drove. Something wasn’t right at all.   
“Are you okay, dear?” Annalin asked softly. She may be a vampire, but she was very kind.  
“No.”   
“Want to talk about it?” Annalin asked. When she got no response, she smiled to herself. “How about over some ice cream?” she asked. She could see Diana smile in the passenger seat.  
“Maybe after dinner Annalin. What happened…hmph…” Diana shook her head to herself. Annalin began to worry a little. It wasn’t very often things upset Diana to where she called Annalin.  
“I went to the movies with the Cullen’s and Bella. When we were getting ready to leave we saw Jacob. Well, I hadn’t seen him for awhile but I know that the Cullen’s don’t like the Quileutes…”   
“You went over and talked to him, didn’t you?” Annalin asked.  
“Yes. Bother the Cullen’s and the Quileute’s are my friends. I wasn’t going to ignore the guys just because I was with the Cullen’s. That’s not the kind of person I am.” Diana said, whining.  
“I know dear, I know.”   
“Well, when I started talking to Jacob he was really nervous that I was with the Cullen’s but I told him everything was alright. When I looked back, everyone but Bella had gone to the car and when I went to get into the car, everyone was glaring at me…”   
“Even…”   
“No, except for Alice, I don’t think I could ever do anything wrong in her eyes…” Diana chuckled.  
“She knows how I feel about the Quileutes and she doesn’t care. It’s the others that got under my skin. Bella even asked if I knew Jacob and the guys were going to be there.”   
“You would’ve suggested the group do something else if you had known…” Annalin said.  
“I know. I hate confrontation.” Diana said, looking back out the window.   
“I know you do dear. This couldn’t have been helped. You didn’t know they were going to be there and what you did only proves that you won’t change yourself for others. I’m very proud of you, dear. I’m sorry that your friends are being bleak.” Annalin said, reaching over and patting Diana’s shoulder. Diana sighed as suddenly, a yellow Porsche pulled up to the right side of the car. Alice looked at her and saw the somber expression on Diana’s face. Alice pulled away and sped off, followed closely by Emmett’s jeep. Diana didn’t see Emmett as he drove by but she was pretty sure that he glared at her. 

“I can tell that Alice is sorry for what happened at the theatre.” Annalin said as they exited the car. Diana nodded and pulled out her house keys.  
“I know she is, and normally I would’ve gotten in the car and called you when I got to their house, but I just didn’t feel welcome at all. Plus, I know how much you are trying to stay away from the Cullen residence so I figured I’d save you the trouble.” Diana said, unlocking the door and walking into the cold house. She deposited her shoes under the entryway counter and pulled off her jacket when she stopped.  
“Damnit.”   
“What?” Annalin said, looking back at her.  
“I left my stuff in Bella’s truck.” Diana said. Annalin sighed and walked into the kitchen. Just then there was a knock on the door. Diana shrugged to Annalin and opened the door slowly.   
Standing there was Alice. She looked very sad as she met Diana’s eyes. She held out her backpack and Diana took it. She set it down behind her and looked at Alice again but Alice was looking away.  
“Alice…”   
“I’m sorry for my families behavior Diana. They all know that you’re friends with the wolves but…well…we have an agreement and…I’m sorry…Forgive me?” Alice asked, looking guilty.  
“You’re siblings need to understand that Port Angeles isn’t included in the agreement and that just because I’m friends with both wolves and vampires doesn’t mean I’m a turncoat. It just means that I look at what’s on the inside that counts…I could never stay mad at you Alice…” Diana said, hugging Alice. Alice hugged her back, squeezing her lightly.   
“ I was never mad at you to begin with. It was everyone else…Even Jasper looked mad…” Diana said, gesturing at the vampire sitting in the passenger seat of Alice’s car. His eyes perked when he saw the gesture was towards him.   
“I’m so glad we’re not fighting. Again, I’m sorry about what happened. Please, don’t let it affect you decision to comeover again?” Alice said, taking both of Diana’s hands in hers. Diana cocked her head to the side.  
“I’ll have to think about it. I don’t know if I want to go out with everyone as a group if it’s going to be a repeat of today. But I will definetly come hangout with you Alice…” Diana smiled and Alice smiled back.  
“School is going to be fun…” Diana griped and Alice sighed.  
“I’ll talk to them Diana, don’t you worry. Say, how to you know Carlisle?” Alice asked. Diana pulled up the sleeve of her shirt to reveal the shiny scars again.  
“Oh…your brother…” Alice said quietly.  
“Yes, he very often sent me to the hospital and Carlisle always happened to be working. Carlisle knows a lot about me…” Diana said, scratching her head.  
“Please don’t tell the others.” Diana said and Alice nodded.  
“I’ll be going now. I’ll text you or something. Hello Annalin.” Alice said, waving at Annalin who could be seen standing in the kitchen beyond Diana. Annalin waved back politely and Alice raced over to her car. Diana shut the door behind her, not waiting to watch Alice speed away. 

 

Annalin cooked dinner while Isabella picked up the second floor. She collected her and Annalin’s laundry and picked up things laying stray on the floor. When she was up stairs she moved down to the ground floor. She picked up the living room before turning on the T.V.   
“Hey, turn that up!” Annalin called from the kitchen. Diana shook her head and turned up the new episode of Hell’s Kitchen. It was she and Annalin’s favorite show. Annalin carried out two plates of dinner to the living room a few minutes later and sat down in the recliner. Diana moaned happily as she took the first bite.  
“This is amazing. Did you live it Italy?” she asked. Annalin blushed lightly.  
“Once upon a time.” They both watched the show intently. When dinner was done and the show was over, Annalin collected the plates and sent Diana up stairs to get ready for bed. In the middle of dishes, the phone rang. Annalin picked it up.  
“Hello?”   
“Diana!?”  
“No…” Annalin said, holding the phone away from her ear a little.   
“Well, is she there?”   
“Tell me who you are first!” Annalin challenged.  
“It’s Jacob…”   
“Oh…” Annalin said. Annalin stuck her head out of the kitchen then and called up the staircase.  
“DIANA!!! THE WOLVES ARE HOWLING!!!” Diana giggled when she heard Annalin and picked up the phone in her room.  
“I got it.” Annalin hung up then. She didn’t eavesdrop, and even if she wanted to, she wouldn’t need the phone to do so.  
“Diana?”   
“Hi Jake.”   
“Oh my god, you’re okay!”   
“Yeah Jake, I’m fine. After I walked away from you and the guys the Cullens weren’t very nice to me so I didn’t go home with them…”   
“How did you get home?!” he asked worriedly.  
“Chill, Annalin came by and picked me up. I’m at home and I’m fine, I promise.” Diana said calmly into the phone. She could practically see Jacob exhale with the smile curling onto his face.  
“ So you’re at home?” he asked.  
“Yes. I’m up in my room, I’m getting ready for bed actually. Why do you ask?”   
“Well, me and the guys were going to have a get together and I wanted to know if you’d like to join us?”   
“Tonight?”   
“Well, no. It starts tomorrow night but I was wondering if you’d like to come and help us with preparations in the morning?”   
“But Jake you never get up in the morning. You sleep in until about noon.” Diana said. She could hear the blush in Jacob’s voice.  
“So….”   
“So wouldn’t it make more sense to just come over in the afternoon?”   
“I guess…” he said, sounding a little defeated.  
“And where would I be staying if I came over tonight?” she asked.   
“We could all hangout at Sam’s house, then you wouldn’t be the only girl?” Diana hesitated. Sam’s fiancé didn’t really seem to like her the past couple of times they had met.   
“How would I get out there? The last time that Annalin tried to drive me out there, your people practically attacked her.”   
“That was a misunderstanding.” He said, defensively.  
“Still, how would I get out there?” she asked. Jacob paused.  
“I could come get you.” He said. Diana thought it over. She didn’t leave Annalin alone very often.   
“Hold on Jake.” Diana said. She set the phone on mute and walked down the staircase. Annalin was still doing dishes.   
“Hey Annalin?”   
“I have shopping to do tomorrow and I was planning to go on a hunting trip.” Annalin said, eyeing her.   
“So, you don’t mind?”   
“As long as you don’t get hurt, I don’t care.” Annalin said, smiling at Diana. A smile spread across Diana’s face.  
“Thanks.” She said and raced back up the stairs. She unmated the phone, a little out of breath.  
“Annalin said she doesn’t care. I can be packed in a few minutes…How long will I be staying?”   
“Well the festival is three days long…” Jacob said.  
“Really now? What about school on Monday?” Diana said challengingly.  
“I’ll take you and pick you up, I promise. I won’t make you miss it.” He said desperately.   
“Okay. So when will you be here?” Diana asked, grabbing her duffel bag and placing clothes and cosmetics inside.   
“You’re really coming!” He said.   
“Well yeah…”   
“I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Jacob said.  
“Bye Jake.” Diana managed to say before he hung up the phone. Diana rolled her eyes giggling and hung up the phone. She placed her cosmetics bag in her duffel and then set a pair of pajamas and four outfits inside. What was the fourth? She brought her bathing suit just because she knew the kind of guy that the pack was. They would go swimming no matter what the weather was like. She looked into her closet and grabbed a hanger out of it. She folded up the clothing and packed it. She descended the stairs with her bag on her arm and slipped her shoes on. She zipped up her jacket and went to sit with Annalin.   
Annalin was watching T.V. and smiled at her as she entered the room.   
“So what do you have planned?” she asked. Diana shrugged.  
“Going to a Quileute festival apparently…I’ll be spending the next couple of nights over there, okay?” Annalin raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Really?”   
“Yes. I’ll still go to school on Monday, no worries there.”   
“Good girl.” Annalin said and turned back to the T.V. as there was a knock on the door. Diana bolted up at grabbed her bag. When she opened the door, Jacob was standing there smiling happily.   
“Hi Jake.”   
“You ready?” he asked. She nodded and he politely grabbed the bag out of her hand.   
“Bye Annalin.” Diana called as she closed the door behind her. Jacob easily tethered the bag down to the back of his motorcycle and grabbed something. He lifted his helmet and Diana looked at him.  
“Really?” Diana asked.  
“I’d feel much better if you would wear it…for me?” he asked. Diana smiled and let him secure the helmet on her head. He helped her onto the motorcycle then and started it. Instinctually, her arms fastened around his waist and she pressed her head against his back. She felt his muscles tense and suddenly they were off. After a minute she eased up and let herself look around. It was amazing. If only she didn’t have the helmet on, then her hair could blow in the wind. 

When they arrived, Diana pulled off the helmet and shook out her hair. Jacob grabbed her bag and gestured her towards the house before him. Diana opened the door timidly and smiled when she saw Jacob’s dad sitting in the living room.   
“Well hello there…” he said, seeming somewhat surprised.  
“ Hello Billy.” She said, bowing her head slightly. Billy eyed Jacob as he walked past her and towards his room. He reappeared by her side without her bag.   
“Um…aren’t we going to Sam’s?” she asked. Jacob scratched his head.   
“Sam said it wasn’t a good night because of something…”  
“So…I’m staying here?” Diana asked. Jacob nodded. She looked at Billy nervously.   
“Don’t worry dear, you’re welcome here anytime.” He said. “Actually, I was getting ready to head over to Bella’s house right now. Care to come along?” he asked.  
“Bella and I aren’t exactly getting along at the moment…” Diana said.   
“Oh I see. Why not, if you don’t mind my asking?” Billy asked, grabbing his jacket and hat.  
“Well today, I was hanging out with her and the Cullens and when I saw Jacob at the movies and started talking, they all got mad at me. So, I’m not really going to be talking to them for awhile…” she said, scratching her head. Billy nodded.  
“I see…well I only need Jacob to drive me there really quick.”   
“Of course.” She said. She closed the door behind them.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be right back.” Jacob assured her. She sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels. She grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and looked around the house. It had been awhile since she’d actually been here at the house. Mostly, she’d only seen them around, at Bella’s house or in town.   
Before she knew it, Jacob was walking into the house a little sweaty. Diana raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled and shrugged.  
“Had to run here?” she asked and he nodded. She offered her soda to him and he chugged it.  
“I’m sorry.” He said after he realized what he had done.   
“Are you going to get a shower?” she asked and he shook his head.   
“I’ll just have to go get him again in a little while.”   
“Oh, duh.” Diana said, lightly hitting herself on the forehead.   
“Can I come next time?” she asked. He nodded and smiled.  
“Sure. You’ll have to ride me though.” They laughed and she ignited in a dark blush which only made him laugh harder.  
“Pervert.” She said, and crossed her arms across her chest.   
“You know I didn’t mean it like that.” He said, and touched her leg. She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. They watched a couple of shows and yelled at the T.V. when something they didn’t like happened. Every time they ended up laughing. Around 11 Billy called and the two teens headed outside. Jacob handed her his shirt and she turned her back on his as he pulled his pants off and handed them to her. She turned back around when he had changed and climbed onto his back, tucking his clothes into her jacket.   
The wolf Jacob ran as fast and as carefully as he could with her on his back. He would slow down or help her if she was about to fall. When they entered the forest near the Swan’s residence, Jacob stopped and changed back. Diana handed his clothes back to him with her back turned. It was polite. When he was dressed again, he linked arms with her and they walked up onto the porch. He knocked and the door was answered by Bella.  
Diana smiled at her politely and she smiled.  
“Hello Bella.” Diana said. Bella seemed surprised that Diana was talking to her and she nodded.  
“H-Hi Diana. How---“ Billy and Charlie interrupted as they walked over.   
“Well hello Miss Alsace. “ Charlie said, looking down at her with a smile. She curtsied lightly making the adults laugh.   
“Come on kids…” Billy said. Jacob grabbed his wheel chair and wheeled him down to the truck. He helped him inside and then opened the passenger door for Diana.  
When she climbed inside but he didn’t follow she narrowed her eyes at him.  
“There’s only room for two…” he said innocently. Her eyes widened but he nimbly climbed into the bed of the truck and sat with his back to the cab. Diana shook her head as Billy pulled out and they began the trek back.   
“So you’ve been hanging out with the Cullen’s?” Billy asked.   
“Mostly just at school. I mean, it’s hard no to hangout with people you have a lot of classes with and that can help you out when you don’t understand something.” Diana said.   
“I’m not being like Isabella if that’s what you’re wondering.” Diana finished, looking over at Billy.  
“I don’t spend every waking moment with them, or thinking about them or anything like that. The only vampire I’m with constantly is my housemate Annalin and she’s not completely vampire either.” Diana said. Billy looked at her.  
“What do you mean?”   
“I mean she’s not completely vampire. She is a vampire but she has to eat more than just blood and she can go out into daylight whenever she wants with no issues. It’s…strange…” Diana said.  
“I see. Well at least you are the smart one…” Billy said, pulling onto the reservation.  
“I suppose. It was weird when I went to their house though…Edward and Jasper kept looking at me and I don’t know why…” Billy shrugged.   
“I have no answer for you Miss Alsace. I am very glad that you decided to take Jacob up on his offer though. We were afraid you wouldn’t since you were hanging out with the Cullen’s.” Diana laughed and shook her head, causing Billy to look at her.  
“Just because I know the Cullen’s doesn’t mean I’m going to ignore the pack. If it really came down to it, I would pick the Quileutes over the vampire’s any day. With the Cullen’s I feel so out of place but the with the guys I feel at home, especially when I’m with Jacob…” Diana said, growing shy towards the end. She saw the smile spread onto Billy’s face and blushed darkly. 

As they pulled up to the house, Jacob opened the door for her before getting the wheel chair for his father. Once inside, Jacob grabbed a towel and snickered at her.  
“Now, I’m going to get a shower.” He snapped his towel at her and she stuck her tongue out.   
“Just go.” He disappeared into the bathroom, followed by the sound of running water. Diana shook her head and sat on the couch beside Billy.  
“How do you see Jacob?” Billy asked. Diana looked at him.  
“What do you mean?”   
“How do you look at my son. A brother? A friend?” Billy asked, not really looking at her. Diana was speechless for a few seconds.   
“Well, I’ve never really thought about it. I’ve always seen him as my friend, kind of like a big brother I guess. But, lately, I’ve been noticing the little things. He and I have so much in common and have this weird relationship…We just click…I don’t know how to explain it…” when she looked Billy was smiling at her.   
“What?”   
“Nothing” he replied shortly, laughing at the pink tint that covered her cheeks. She heard the lock click on the bathroom and the door open.  
“DON’T LOOK!” Jacob said as her head started to turn. She instantly snapped straight forward again and placed her hands over her eyes.  
“Are you looking? Is she looking?” Jacob asked. Billy shook his head and laughed. When Jacob was done, he came over and removed her hands before taking a seat next to her. Diana jumped up then.   
“I’m going to change, okay?” she said. She grabbed her bag out of Jacob’s room and locked herself in the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and pulled on soft Skelanimal pajama pants and a black spaghetti strap shirt. She brushed through her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She set her brush back in her bag and sighed. Her arms were covered in shiny half moon scars, and some were visible on her chest where the shirt didn’t cover. She felt so ugly, like the scars made her a traitor in this house. She pulled her jacket back on and brushed her teeth. When she walked back to the living room it was empty. She walked into Jacob’s room to see him sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“Where’s Billy?”   
“He decided to go to bed early. He’s been feeling a little sick lately.”   
“Oh. I didn’t tell him good night.” Diana said, a little sad.  
“It’s okay. You can take your jacket off, it’s not that cold in the house. Or, are you hiding something? What’s under the jacket?” Jacob said, pulling lightly at her sleeve. Diana jerked away by reflex.  
“I’m sorry-“   
“It’s okay Jake, I just….I’m not ready…” she said. Jacob nodded and groaned as he stretched.  
“God, what’s with me? I run all the time but I’m messed up tonight. My back feels so weird.”   
“I can rub your back for you.” Diana said smiling. Jacob was only wearing a loose pair of basketball shorts.  
“You’d really do that?”   
“Well yeah, it’s just a back rub Jake.” Diana said. He lay down on his stomach and Diana grabbed some relaxing lotion she’d bought from the Bath & Body Works in Seattle. She worked out the knots in his back gently. As she rubbed his lower back he groaned making her blush.  
“Sorry…” he said quietly.   
“It’s okay hun.” She said. She pressed her fingers into his back and she dragged her fingers down his spine. His body suddenly became tense.  
“Don’t do that.” He said shortly.  
“I-I’m sorry!” she said. She sat by his shoulders and rubbed his neck for him. She ended up stroking his pretty black hair when she was done. He was long gone in sleep, completely relaxed by a mixture of the lotion and her actions. She grabbed a free pillow off his bed and walked out into the front room. She lay down on the couch in darkness and shut her eyes. Soon she had drifted off into sleep, she comforting smell of Jacob’s pillow helping push her over the edge. 

“Good morning.” Said someone in the distance. Diana twitched and rubbed her eyes. Slowly her eyes opened and realized wherever she was, it was really dark. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around. She was laying in a room that was too messy to be her own. The bed was warm and the walls were barren. Light was shining through an open door through which Diana could see Billy in the kitchen.   
Diana blinked again and let her head fall back on the pillow. She instantly jumped up and yelped.  
“What? What?” Jacob said, jumping and looking around.   
“We were sleeping in the same bed together.” Diana said. Jacob collapsed back against his pillows.  
“Go back to bed Diana.”   
“But, that’s your bed.”  
“Well, it was yours too until you jumped out.” Jacob said groggily.   
“ But…I….How did I get in here? This is so, just, wrong. That’s your bed!” Diana stammered. Jacob was laughing then as he listened to her. He turned to look at her as Billy wheeled over to see what all the talking was about.  
“I brought you in here early this morning. You were shivering and I don’t have any extra blankets. Don’t worry we didn’t do anything except sleep.” Jacob said.   
“It’s okay Diana. If I had a problem with it, you’d still be sleeping on that couch.” Billy said laughing and rolling back to the kitchen. Diana shook her head and fixed her hair before she sat back on the bed.  
“Good morning to you too” Jacob said. She pushed the hand that he touched her back with away from her. Jacob grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the bed even though she fought him. When she was laying down again, he propped his pillow that he was laying on and looked at her.   
“We just slept Diana. You’re acting like I took you in here and did bad things with you. If it’s really this big of an issue then next time I’ll go sleep out on the couch, okay? You won’t be able to watch T.V. until I get up but then you won’t sleep by me okay?” Jacob said. Diana shook her head.   
“It just surprised me Jake. I’ve never slept in the same bed with a man before.” Diana said and sighed. She poked his forehead then.   
“Get up wolf man. We need to get ready.” Jacob groaned and rolled over.   
“I don’t wanna, it’s not time yet. Give me another hour or two.” Diana picked up a pillow and brought it down hard on Jacob. He was up within an instant, swinging a pillow at her. The fight ended when he hit her hard in the torso, knocking her out of his room and onto the floor. He was kneeling by her within an instant.  
“Oh my g-, I’m sorry.” He was silenced when she burst out in giggles. She smoothed her hair out and laughed.  
“I’m fine. Trust me, I can take a hit.” She said, shoving her pillow in his face and walking back to his room. She took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. She pulled her wet hair up into a bun and pulled on a green shirt with a pair of jeans. She walked into the kitchen to see it was almost noon. Her stomach growled and Billy laughed.  
“Feel free to eat whatever you like.” He said. Jacob snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
“Wow, you smell good.” He said, inhaling the scent of her wet hair. She shook him off and grabbed some cold pizza before sitting on the couch. When Jacob was dressed and ready the two teens left the house with Jacob in the lead.  
“So, where exactly is the festival being held?” she asked.   
“Kinda over by Sam’s house, he’s supposed to be awake already so we shouldn’t be too big of a surprise.” Jacob said. He linked arms with her as they walked and Diana smiled.   
“He’s supposed to be? Don’t you guys have that mental link or whatever?” she asked and Jacob shrugged.   
“We try to give each other privacy.” He said and she laughed. She would hate being mentally connected to someone all the time. Her cell phone buzzed suddenly and she grabbed it.   
“Hello?”   
“Diana? Where are you?” came the musical voice.  
“Oh, hey, I’m on the res. Why do you ask?” she said. She could tell that Alice was worried about something or another.   
“Oh, well then that makes some sense I guess. I came by your house to see if you wanted to go to Seattle today but you’re busy. Sorry.”   
“It’s okay hun, don’t sweat it. I would like it if you would elaborate a little on what you were first saying though.” Diana could tell that Jacob was trying to make sense of what little was being said.  
“Your future just got blurry again. That’s usually what happens when the wolves are involved. Well, I’ll let you go, call me when you get home, okay? Ciao.” Alice said and hung up. Diana shook her head as she replaced her phone in her pocket. Jacob was quiet for a second.  
“Who was that?” he asked.  
“Just Alice, she went to see if I wanted to go out of town for shopping but I wasn’t home so, I think she panicked. It’s all good though, ‘cause I’m out here helping you guys.” Diana smiled at Jacob. He smiled and looked away.   
When they got to Sam’s house all the rest of the pack was there. Quil and Embry tackled her to the ground and tickled her to death. She got Quil down but Embry overpowered her. Jacob stepped in, ending the whole game. She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. Sam told them what needed to be done and sent them on their way. Most of the group was sent off to buy food or utensils. Jacob was asked to go with Sam to catch the big prey leaving Diana with Emily to make decorations.  
“I’ll be back.” Jacob said, glancing at Sam’s fiancée.  
“I’ll be fine Jake.” Diana said and shooed him away. As she twisted streamers she looked at Emily. She knew how Emily had gotten the scars and she couldn’t imagine going through the same ordeal. Emily met her eyes and Diana sighed.  
“Emily?”   
“Yes?”   
“Do you like me?” Diana asked timidly. A small smile pulled at the sides of Emily’s mouth.   
“Yes. I’m sorry if I come off like I don’t. You put a smile on Jacob’s face that hasn’t been there for a long time. The only other person that put it there was…Isabella Swan but you know what happened there so…You can understand if I was somewhat warry at first of you getting close to Jacob.” She said. They hung the streamers around everywhere. Some danced with the wind but others were rebellious. They were both laughing when Jacob and Sam arrived back, making the two men look at each other suspiciously.   
“Did we miss something?” Sam asked, embracing Emily from behind and kissing her cheek.  
“Nothing at all…” Diana said, laughing again. The boys were off again in a blink to find the others. Diana helped Emily blow up balloons and tie them off.   
“So, what do you think of our family?” Emily asked.  
“I like it here. It feels so welcoming. I feel like I actually belong here, not like when I’m with the Cullen family. I feel like a misplaced puzzle piece with them.”   
“What are those!!!” Emily said, looking at Diana’s arms. While working, she had pushed her sleeves up so as to be out of the way. Diana instantly pulled them down and looked at the ground.  
“Please, may I see?” Emily asked gently, holding out her hand. Diana felt her push the sleeves back up and examine her arms. Emily appeared to be horrified which caused Diana to pull her arms back and the sleeves back down.  
“How did you get those Diana?” she asked.   
“I got them…from….from my brother. He’s a vampire and when he was first turned….he….”   
“He drank from his own sister?” Emily asked.  
“Yes…he doesn’t anymore! He travels and comes home to visit every once in a while…This doesn’t happen anymore I promise….” Diana sighed and covered her face.   
“Please…don’t tell Jacob…”   
“You haven’t told him yet?” Emily asked bewildered.  
“No. I don’t show these to anyone, let alone him. Plus, he hates vampires…”  
“You’re afraid that he won’t treat you the same once he finds out?” she said and Diana nodded. Emily shook her hand and grabbed one of her hands.  
“I won’t tell him, but you can’t keep this from his forever.”   
“I don’t plan to…trust me….” 

As the sun was setting, they were setting up the last details. Food was spread out on a whole fleet of tables and people were appearing all dressed in colorful outfits. Diana sat in a chair watching the whole scene. She was still thinking about the conversation she’d had with Emily earlier in the day. She felt bad for hiding things from Jacob but at the same time, she didn’t want to lose a friend over something like her past.   
Jacob walked over to Diana and sat down beside her.   
“What’s wrong Diana?” he asked. She looked at him and shook her head.   
“Nothing. I’m fine hun, just a little tired.”   
“So I take it you won’t want to go for a late night swim with me and the rest of the guys?” he asked.   
“Is Emily going?” she asked and Jacob looked at her.   
“No. She never goes out with us. Do you want me to take you back to the house before I leave with the guys?” he asked and she nodded.  
They started to play music, igniting dance all over the place. Diana got up and grabbed Emily when a song with a good beat came on. A blush ignited over Emily’s face and she tried to leave. Diana grabbed her arms and made her look at her.  
“Emily, you can do this. I know that you stress out over everything but everyone needs a release. Just let it all go and dance. It’s a lot of fun if you give it a chance.” Diana said. She looked and saw that Sam and Jacob were death glaring at each other. Emily seemed to listen and nervously mimicked Diana. She let her hips move with the beat and soon was dancing with Diana using her own moves. When the song changed so did her composure. She was actually letting go.  
They stopped dancing to get a drink but when they went back, the guys followed. Diana danced with Jared and Paul before suddenly Jacob took over. He stood behind her and grinded with her like she’d been doing with Paul and Jared. The only difference was that, with the other two, she’d been playing around. It had been all to tease them. With Jacob, it felt different. More than a tease, like an invitation. His hands began on her hips but slowly moved down to her thighs, pulling her even closer, making the grinds more dangerous. After she had some how managed to pull his hands from her legs she did a very provocative thing. She pressed her body against him back and forth and moved down at the same time. Once she was crouched she stood back up, rubbing especially against his crotch. He had her pressed against his chest when the song ended. Some of the guys from the wolf pack whistled while others just teased.   
Diana instantly began blushing and his her face in his chest. He led her back over to the table where they sat to try and calm themselves down. Diana wished dearly that she could shed her jacket then but she couldn’t. Jacob had gotten his breathing under control and was fighting with some of the guys. Diana felt weird. Being so close to Jacob had never affected her like this before. They didn’t dance again that night. 

“Bye guys. C’ya in a bit.” Jacob said as Diana hugged Emily and the others good bye. As they walked home, Jacob put his arm around her. She smiled and saw that the house was empty as they entered.   
“Looks like dad is still partying.” Jacob laughed as he shut the door. Diana nodded and walked into Jacob’s room to grab her bag. He rummaged through his clothes as she grabbed her stuff.  
“Where are you going?” he challenged and blocked the door.   
“Let me go, Jake.” She said trying to get around him but he refused to let her by. She pressed her back to his chest to try and push him out of the room with her but suddenly their bodies were hunched over, his hands scratching up her inner thighs. She breathed hard as one of his hands cupped her breast.   
“J-J-Jake…” she stammered. He turned her around then and stared into her eyes. He began to slowly unzip her jacket when she pushed him away from her and clutched her jacket to her, shakily.  
“Diana. I…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to….I’m sorry….” He said, as she sat down on the bed. Suddenly, he grabbed his shorts and raced out of the house. Diana clutched her head in her hands and breathed. This wasn’t turning out how she wanted it too. She wanted Jacob. She changed her clothes and put on pajamas. Instead of going to the couch this time, she snuggled close to his pillows and cried.  
“I’m sorry Jake…” she breathed. 

When Diana woke she was alone in the house. She got up and looked around, she even checked Billy’s room, but she was completely alone. Completely disheartened, she changed her clothes and repacked her bag. She looked out the front window but no one was in the front yard either. She sat on the front steps of the house for a little bit, her jacket open and looked at the sky. It was cloudy and kinda dark. She got up and ran into the house before heading towards the cliffs.  
The cliffs completely overlooked the water and beach below. The wind blew Diana’s hair in every direction and brought the smell of the water and rain to her nose. She wrapped her arms around herself and smiled as small patches of sunlight began to show over the waters below. It didn’t look like anyone was around. She grabbed her jacket and set it down on a nearby boulder sticking out of the ground. She kicked off her shoes and her pants before running directly at the cliff. She thought she heard her name as she jumped off the end. She extended her arms out in front of her, diving perfectly into the water.  
It was freezing cold, much colder than she anticipated. It sent shock waves through her body. Her body shook a few times before she broke the surface again, gasping for air. She smoothed her hair and breathed as the water rocked her. She fixed her bikini top which had moved after she’d hit the water and swam a little ways away. She swam laps back and forth across the water, dodging rocks and sea weed.   
“DIANA!!!” called out a voice. Diana looked up but saw no one. Suddenly, a body flew over the edge and dove into the water. She hid behind a rock and looked out cautiously. It was Jacob.   
“Diana? Where are you?”   
“What do you want?” she asked, careful not to give away her position.  
“Are you alright? I saw your stuff up there. You don’t usually go around without that jacket on.”   
“I felt like a swim.”  
“Why did you go alone? Why did leave the house?”   
“How was I supposed to know where you went or when you would be back. You’re the one that ditched me last night, remember?”   
“I felt bad, what would you want me to do, stick around? And I already had plans to leave again, remember?” Jacob practically growled.   
“Where are you, it’s not safe to swim in this temperature for too long, you’ll get sick.”   
“I’m nowhere.”  
“Come on Diana, I don’t have all day.” He growled.  
“Then go! I’ll figure out a way up there on my own.”  
“Would you just tell me where you are?”   
“No.”  
“Why?”   
“Because, I don’t want you to see me…”  
“Why? What’s so wrong with you that you have to wear that damn jacket all the time? Can’t be any worse than what’s wrong with Emily…”   
“No Jake…just no….”   
“Why? “  
“Because…”  
“That’s not a reason…”  
“Because, I don’t want to lose you…” she said. This conversation had turned into one big emotional roller coaster ride.   
“You won’t lose me, what would give you that idea?”   
“Because I know you Jake.”   
“Just come out, Diana…” he said pleadingly. Too late. He came around a rock to see her, ducked chin deep under the water. He swam closer and put his hands on either side of Diana’s face. Slowly she let him pull her up enough to see her neck.   
“I see nothing wrong…”   
“No, not yet.” Diana said. She relaxed and let her body completely submerge, revealing the shiny scars on her chest and shoulders. His body went rigid and sge could see his eyebrows furrow as he looked her over.  
“What is this…” he asked though she could hear the anger somewhere deep inside.  
“They are scars, Jake.” Diana said.  
“Oh I know what they are. A friend of mine has a scar the same as yours. How did you get them, Diana?” he asked firmly. She could feel his anger building.  
“I got them from a vampire, Jacob.” Diana said, not looking at him. She was too afraid what the disgust she was sure she’d see in his eyes would do to her heart.  
“Really? Which vampire?” he asked.  
“I didn’t get it from a Cullen.” she said plainly.  
“Then who?”   
“I got them from a vampire Jake, I don’t want to go into it.” He took a deep breath.  
“Why? Why did they do this to you?...”  
“Because, they didn’t know what else to do…and I needed to take care of them...”   
“Take care of a vampire?” he snorted.  
“The person was very close to me Jacob, like family. Was I wrong in helping them?” Diana said. She looked at him then. She could see the disgust in his eyes and pulled away from him.  
“You hate me.”   
“What? No. Diana, I hate whoever did this to you. No, I don’t like that you let them do this, but you did it for a good reason I suppose.” He said, moving closer to her. Diana looked up at him and looked away from his gaze.  
“I’m sorry I can’t be beautiful for you…” He lifted her chin and made her look at him causing them in the end to both burst into a dark blush.  
“But you are…” He pulled her close into a hug then had her grab onto his back. He easily climbed the cliff face and handed her a towel when we reached the top. He gave Diana his jacket on top of her own as they walked back to his house to change for the next phase of celebration.  
“This doesn’t happen anymore, right?” he asked.   
“No. This all ended a long time ago. This is why I know Dr.Cullen so well, he was always the one to treat me in the ER.” Diana thought she heard Jacob growl as she mentioned the hospital. He let her shower first and she was sitting on the bed when he entered the room with a towel around his waist. Diana closed her eyes and turned away so he could get clothes on. He grabbed her hands in his once he was dressed and she could feel him follow the scars up her arms, shoulders and chest. She wrapped her arms around herself.  
“This is why I wear my jacket.”   
“I’m sorry.” He apologized and hugged her close.  
“I just can’t believe you’ve been hiding under a jacket all this time.” He said and kissed the top of her head. Diana’s breath caught but she exhaled so as not to attract attention to herself.   
“Because not everyone thinks scars are beautiful…” Diana murmured. Jacob looked at her then and shook his head. He grabbed a black shirt and pulled it on. She looked at his body and tried to keep herself from drooling. He was definetly hot. 

There were festivities and fire works. The pack members were chasing each other around and being stupid as we arrived. Jacob walked with Diana to the table where Emily, Sam and some of the others were sitting. Emily smiled up at Diana happily and hugged her as she got to the table. Quil ran over and and tagged Jacob before running off, causing Jacob to run after him. Diana rolled her eyes and shook her head but a smile still spread across her face.   
Both Diana and Emily looked at music began to play. Emily stood and held out her hand to Diana to accompany her to the quickly growing group of dancers. They danced for a few songs, laughing and having a good time. After a few songs, Emily grabbed her hand.  
“I’m going to go get a drink, I’ll be back.” Diana nodded and continued to dance. Before she realized what was going on, the pack guys were all around her. This didn’t stop her from having fun though. She danced with the guys, shaking her hips and her curves. Quil had his hands on her hips, her hands on his shoulders when she felt realized her stomach turn over. She excused herself and walked over to the refreshments. As she was turned Sam was standing right before her making her jump.   
”Holy!!! Oh my gosh, Sam you scared me. What’s up?” she asked, sipping her water again.   
“Diana…” his voice sounded grave and she became scared.  
“Yes?”   
“I want to thank you.” Diana raised her eyebrow at him.  
“For what?”   
“For Emily, She’s smiling, she’s happy, she’s having a good time. It’s because of you. Thank you so much.” He said, actually smiling. Diana shook her head.  
“You don’t need to thank me Sam, I’m just glad to see her having a good time.” Diana said. He laughed and walked away from her. She walked back to the dance floor to see her group waiting for her. She walked over , messing with all of them until she suddenly had an idea. She still had her water in hand. She danced up to Embry and got really close to him and when he looked like he could take no more torment, she emptied her water over his head. In that instant, she turned and made a mad dash for the table.   
Diana could hear the other feet as they ran with her away from Embry who was in hot pursuit. Diana ran around the table but Embry was standing on the other end, she turned and saw Jacob watching the whole scene. She ran over to him and hid behind him. She and Embry went around and around until he tackled her and began to tickle her. She laughed and tried to get him to stop but soon even Jacob was helping him. They stopped when she couldn’t breathe anymore.   
“Traitor.” She said as Jacob helped her up. She stuck her tongue out at him and their faces were extremely close. Paul whistled and they both looked at him then separated, blushing furiously. Diana was breathing hard as she sat at the table. She made a choice then. She grabbed the zipper and jerked it down, opening up her jacket. She didn’t take it all the way off but it was a step.   
Diana watched as Jacob and the guys went ‘round and ‘round. They all finally collapsed at the table when they were out of breath. Jacob sat down beside Diana and rested his head on her shoulder, breathing hard. Diana rubbed his leg and laughed at him as he tried to catch his breath.   
The night ended with a fire show help by the Quileutes. Diana was amazed and inspired by the whole thing. It was a show of fire and color and culture. She loved the whole thing and was still marveling in it as she and Jacob walked back to this house.   
“That was just…Oh my god…” Diana said, making Jacob laugh. His body stiffened as they drew closer to his house. Diana put her hand on his arm.  
“Jacob, what is it?” she asked.  
“Vampire…” he murmured. Diana kept her eyes wide open as they drew closer. When she saw the black car, she breathed a sigh of relief and raced forward. The driver side window rolled down a bit and silver eyes looked up at her.  
“Annalin, what are you doing on the res.?” She asked. Annalin watched as Jacob approached.  
“I just thought I’d let you know that Bella came by earlier looking for you, as did Alice…”   
“That’s it? You know you could’ve just text—“  
“I saw Connor in town today…” she said, silencing Diana altogether. She blinked a few times then nodded her head.  
“I didn’t tell him where you were or what you were doing or who you were with.” Annalin said.  
“Thanks.”   
“C’ya in a day or two kid.” She said and pulled out of the yard quickly, sending dust into the air. She sped off in a squeal of tires. Diana sighed as Jacob met her side.  
“Who was it?” Jacob asked. His voice was still tight with dislike. Diana put on a smile.  
“It was just Annalin, Jake. It wasn’t a Cullen, the treaty wasn’t broken. Breathe…” Diana said touching his arm but he flinched away from her touch. Diana blinked and shook her head. She followed him into the house and didn’t try to enter his room when he slammed the door shut. Billy looked at her as she sat down on the couch.  
“Annalin was outside for you.”   
“Thanks Dad, I talked to her.”   
“What’s wrong with Jake?” he asked and Diana shrugged before letting her head fall into her hands.  
“I have no idea. He was fine until we got here.” She murmured. Billy looked down then squeezed her shoulder.  
“You just have to be patient with him dear. He’s afraid that you’re going to run off with the vampires like Bella.”   
“But I’m not Bella.” Diana said shakily.  
“I know, and so does he. You just have to give him time to trust.” Billy said. Diana nodded.   
“I’m going to go sit outside for awhile Billy.”   
“Okay dear.”   
Diana nodded to him and walked out of the house. She walked over to a patch of grass and lay down on her back. She closed her eyes for a few short moments before opening them again. The res was definetly the perfect place for star gazing. It was the perfect night as well. The clouds had cleared enough for Diana to look upon the stars with a perfect view. She named in her mind the constellations she knew and made shapes like a dot to dot with stars.   
Half an hour later, or so it seemed, the front door opened in silence. Diana didn’t bother to look and see who it was, she was enjoying herself. She heard light footsteps. She saw Jacob out of her peripheral and turned her head towards him and sat up.  
“May I help you?”   
“Come on, you have school in the morning…” he said, holding out his hand to her. She took it and he easily lifted her to her feet. He loosened his grip on her hand so she could let go if she wanted to but she squeezed his hand and pulled him back towards the house.  
“Good night Dad.” Diana said as they walked past him to the room. Jacob closed the door as Diana pulled her jacket off and pulled on her pajama pants. She put on some spray before turning back to Jacob who had his head down.  
“Jake?”   
“I…I’m sorry Diana…” he murmured. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him.   
“It’s fine..”   
“No…It’s not…I’m acting…my behavior…” he mumbled but she looked into his eyes then.   
“I’m not mad Jacob.” It was simple and yet it was true. His behavior did throw her off sometimes but she wasn’t mad at him.   
Jacob laughed weakly and squeezed her tight. She had the sudden urge to kiss him as they both pulled away but turned away from him. He was her friend, like her brother. She couldn’t deny that they had a connection though. Over the past two days, things had become unusually close. She crawled onto the bed and Jacob followed suit, only tonight, he moved closer to her and fell asleep with his hand touching hers. 

 

“Diana? It’s time to get up.” Came a gentle voice. Diana rubbed her eyes and stretched before she actually opened them. Jacob was leaning over her, smiling. She put her palm over his face and pushed him back. He prodded her ticklish spot and she jumped.   
“Okay, okay. I’m up wolf-man.” She joked.   
“Good, now go get a shower. I have to take you to school soon.” He said. She realized it was infact Monday morning. She groaned but he nudged her towards the bathroom. She dressed in black pants and a corset top that definetly showed off her cleavage. As she walked back into his room, she inhaled sharply.   
Jacob was standing facing her but didn’t see her. We was buttoning his pants then completely shirtless. He turned away from her as she entered the room and set her bag down on the ground then. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, her hands settling on the hot skin of his abdomen.  
“Hey baby, you got a hot body.” She joked. He turned on her in an instant, his expression completely shocked. She burst out in laughter as he pulled on his shirt.  
“Shut up.” He growled, embarrassed.  
“Oh, I’m just playing with you Jake. Chill.” She smiled, grabbing her jacket. He pulled her close suddenly and looked down at her.  
“Well you got a pretty got body yourself, babe.” Jacob laughed as her face turned dark red.   
“Ha ha Jake.”   
“Who said I was kidding?” he said and she looked at him. He moved close to her then and suddenly licked her nose. She pushed him back onto the bed and she wiped her face. She punched him as he laughed as hard as he could and she pulled on her fishnet sleeves. She pulled on her jacket then and walked out into the living room. She grabbed a soda out of the fridge and rubbed her eyes. It looked as dark as night still as she and Jacob walked out of the front door. He grabbed his motorcycle and secured the helmet on her head before starting it.   
“We have to swing by my house to get my backpack.” She called into his ear. When she was securely wrapped around him, he took off. They hit a bump, causing her to dig her nails into his lower abdomen. She thought she felt his body shake, but figured it was just his bike. She ran into the house and got her backpack with a few seconds, and they were off to the school. To her surprise, Jacob sang with her on their way to school.   
Jacob pulled up to the front of the school where he stopped his bike. Diana climbed off eagerly and removed her helmet. She was dressed more goth that she had been in a long time. Jacob grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him.   
“I’ll be here when you get out of school, okay?” he said. She nodded happily and set the helmet down on top of his head.  
“Have a good day, kid.” He joked. She giggled and he pulled her into a close hug. Before he released her, she turned her face towards his neck and kissed the flesh quickly. She pushed him helmet down then and saw him shake his head before he rode off. She giggled and saw Alice approach her.  
“Diana, hey.” She said. She embraced Diana and smiled.  
“Amazing, you don’t smell like wolf at all.”   
“It’s the scars. They repel scent of all kind.” Diana shrugged. She and Alice laughed as Alice dragged her back over to the group.   
“You know your brother is back in the area?” Alice asked nervously.  
“Yes. Annalin let me know last night.” Diana sighed. Alice watched her.  
“Hey Kid.” Emmett boomed. Diana stuck her tongue out and he squeezed her.   
“Good morning Rosalie.” Diana said and Rosalie smiled quaintly at her. Diana rolled her eyes and looked back at Alice.  
“Where’s Edward?” I asked.   
“With his princess.” Rosalie replied sourly. Diana giggled and shook her head.   
“Of course, “ Diana said and looked to see Jasper leaning against the wall. Diana skipped over to where he was.  
“Good morning Monsieur Jasper.” She said happily and thought she saw him jump.  
“Good morning.” He mumbled, not quite looking at her.  
“Are you okay?” she asked, touching his shoulder lightly. He looked into her eyes then and she gasped. His eyes were so full of lust it gripped her soul. It was as if she’d seen into his mind.   
She saw Jasper, grabbing her but they weren’t in the school parking lot, they were back at his house, in a hall. He had her against a wall, her wrists pinned. He lowered his mouth and kissed down her jawline and neck. She felt his body quiver as suddenly he let his teeth sink into her flesh. He groaned as he released her and suddenly, he kissed her hard on the mouth, her nails digging into his skin as he grinded against her center.  
Diana shook her head, her eyes closed and her hand on her temple. She looked at him again.  
“Diana?” She turned to see Isabella. She smiled and skipped over to her side.  
“Good morning Bella, Edward.” She smiled, making sure to block her mind. Edward smiled at her and she saw his brow crinkle slightly as he realized her mind was blocked. The bell rang then and Diana set off with Emmett for first period.   
Diana tried desperately to focus on her work, though it was hard enough with Emmett as her partner. She couldn’t believe what she’d seen but, as if that weren’t bad enough, she could practically feel his hands on her skin. What was he thinking!? What about Alice!?   
“You okay kid?” Emmett asked and she nodded.  
“The wolves haven’t damaged you, have they?” he joked, poking her forehead and she shook her head.  
“No Emmett. I was just thinking about stuff.”   
“Sorry about the movies.” He said and shrugged.  
“I’ll live.”  
“So, are you coming over to the house anytime soon?” he asked. Diana shrugged.  
“I don’t know, hun. I’m with the wolves again tonight but I’m available the rest of the week.” Diana smiled.   
“Sweet.”   
“Yup. Just let me know, you have my number much to your love’s dismay.” They giggled. Rosalie just didn’t understand. Emmett walked her to her next class which was nearby and Diana tried to focus in her only Anti-Cullen class off the day. 

Diana was very nervous as she neared her next class. This was one of the classes she had with Jasper. She still wasn’t able to get his thoughts out of her mind or his ‘hands off her skin’ so to speak. Jasper was already seated when she entered the classroom. She took a deep breath and calmed her expression before going over and sitting next to him.  
“Good morning Jasper. How have classes been so far?” she asked, setting out her notebook and her supplies she would need for class. Jasper shrugged and smiled at her.   
“Classes have been okay actually. I saved a girl in second period from slicing herself…” he said and gulped. Diana patted his shoulder.   
“Good man.”   
“ I try.” He said but the tone of his voice made Diana not look at him. Again, she tried to focus on her class but it was difficult with Jasper being so close. Towards the end of class, the teacher allowed them so free time so Diana opened her sketchpad. She was tracing something out when Jasper scooted closer to her.   
“So whatcha doing?” he asked. He seemed unusually uplifted that day. Diana smiled at him as she moved her pencil over the paper.  
“Trying to capture the gods…” she joked and showed him an outline of Jasper and his brothers. Jasper’s eyes widened as he grabbed the book from her.  
“Can I look through this?” She nodded.  
“Of course, not all of them are---“ Diana’s words were cut short. She doubled over with her hand clutching her stomach. Jasper was close to her then.  
“Are you okay” he asked.   
“I don’t know…my stomach hurts to much….so does my heart…it’s like my blood is on fire…” she groaned. She could feel tears burning in her eyes.   
“I’ll take you to Carlisle.” Jasper said, getting ready to stand when suddenly, as quickly as it had begun, the pain was gone. Diana sat up and looked at her hands, then at jasper.   
“It’s gone…” she said mystified. Jasper looked at her and for the second time that day, she made the mistake of looking him straight in the eyes.   
This time is was different. She had him by the front of his shirt and she was pulling him towards her. They began to make out, their kissing passionate and then she pulled him close to her neck and moaned his name. He bit her hard and her body shook.   
Diana stood up as the bell rang and backed away from him with her bag.  
“I’ll see you later.” She murmured and ran out of class. She had lunch that period but before she went, she and ran to her drama class. When she entered she looked at her teacher who looked surprised to see her.  
“Hi Mr.Roarke, Can I call someone please?” she asked and he nodded. She thanked him and pulled out her cell phone. It rang twice before the smooth voice came on the line.  
“Diana?”   
“Hi Dr. Cullen.”   
“You know you can call me Carlisle.” He said, a smiling showing through his voice. “Why are you calling so early in the day?”   
“I need to see you. I’m getting weird pains at the most random times and they are coming and going as they please…”   
“Describe them for me. Are they dull throbbing or piercing?”   
“It feels like my blood is on fire…” she murmured. Carlisle was quiet for a long time before he spoke again.  
“Diana, can you come by the house today?”   
“Not today…I can tomorrow?...” she said.   
“That’s no good. Can I come by and see you?” he asked.  
“Well I’m going onto the reservation…”   
“I see…I’ll come by the school in a few minutes and call you out of class. Is that okay?”   
“Of course.”   
“Okay. I will see you then.” He said. Diana shrugged and headed towards lunch. She sat with Alice and the others but she didn’t actually. Her head fell forward and rested on the cold table top. Alice rubbed her back.  
“Why is Carlisle coming by the school?” she asked. All of the Cullens were focused on her when she lifted her head.  
“He’s just coming by to make sure everything is okay with me since I’m going back to the res tonight.”  
“He doesn’t usually make calls. Usually he would just have you go to the hospital tomorrow.”   
“I know, but he insisted.” Diana shrugged. Alice felt her forehead.   
“Even though you always feel hot to me, you actually feel really hot.” Alice said worriedly. Diana nodded to her and Alice pushed her plate towards her.  
“You should eat something, that might help you feel better?” she said but Diana shook her head.  
“I don’t want to puke otherwise I would Alice.” Alice nodded. Diana looked at all of the Cullens and tried to breathe. Why was her body freaking out?

On the way to class, Diana saw Carlisle’s black Mercedes pull up in the parking lot. She bid Jasper and Emmett goodbye and headed towards the front office. Of course she wasn’t surprised to see Carlisle waiting for her. He escorted her to the nurses office and closed the door as they entered one of the small rooms. He locked the door and opened his bag. He tried to smile at her as he started removing things from his bag.  
“If you could take your jacket off please?” Diana obliged and blushed as Carlisle looked at her corset. He took her blood pressure and listened to her breathing.  
“Are you sure it’s not this top that’s causing the pain?” he teased. He felt her stomach and shook his head.  
“And you’re sure you didn’t eat or do anything that would cause these pains?” Carlisle asked, looking through her file. Diana shook her head.  
“No. The first time I had pains I was dancing, the second time I was sitting with Jasper in class. It just hurts so much and I have no idea why?” Diana said. Carlisle nodded and grabbed his bag.  
“I’m going to draw some blood and do some tests back at the hospital, okay?” he asked.   
“Of course, blood doesn’t scare me.” Diana smiled as he tied her arm off and found his favorite vein.   
He took three or four vials of her blood. He hugged her gently as they left.  
“I will get back to you as soon as I have the results my dear. You stay safe.”   
“Will do, Carlisle. Thanks so much, have a good day. Sorry to bother you.”   
“You’re not a bother dear.” He smiled and walked towards his car. Diana made it to her last two classes, one in which she had both Alice and Emmett and the other was Cullen free. As the last bell tolled, Diana walked towards the parking lot with her head down. She felt weak from having her blood drawn, but that all changed as she heard the roar of a motorcycle. She raced forward and met Jacob at the curb to find he had no helmet for her. He helped her onto the bike and took off, smirking at the Cullens.   
Diana held tight to him on the ride to his house. She still wasn’t feeling completely back to normal yet and Jacob seemed to notice.   
When they reached the Jacob’s house, he helped her off the bike and grabbed her backpack. He led her to his room and made her sit down. She tried to push past him but he held her fast.  
“Something’s not right hun, are you tired?” he asked and she nodded.  
“Then take a nap. We still have a while before we have to go to the festival. Unless you don’t want to go tonight, then I completely understand.”  
“No, no. I do want to go, I’m just a little tired.” She said as she yawned suddenly. Jake smiled and she grabbed his hand as he went to turn away.  
“Yes?” he asked, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. As she moved backwards she pulled him with her, causing him to crouch on the bed. She pulled back the covers and climbed under, Jacob copying her. She curled into his arm, pressing her back to his chest and held his hand with hers. Jacob laughed lightly and fixed his pillow.  
“Yes, I will take a nap with you.” Diana smiled and exhaled. She felt very comfortable being so close to Jacob. This was where she wanted to be. 

“Whoa.” It was Embry’s voice that woke her. Her eyelids peeled back immediately and she looked around but saw nothing but the wall. She carefully lifted herself onto her elbow and looked over her shoulder. She saw Embry standing with his head poking around the door looking at them, an eyebrow raised. She could hear Quil asking in the background what he had said ‘whoa’ about. Diana looked down then.  
Jacob was completely spooning her, his face still pressed to her hair. His arms were wound protectively around her as she slept. His breathing was slow and rhythmic. Diana was particularly surprised that she wasn’t sweating with how close they’d been sleeping with the blanket on.   
She turned over onto her back and Jacob stirred, pulling her body closer to him. She laughed lightly and stroked his hair. She looked at the door again to see Embry staring.  
“What’s up?” she asked, her voice a little raspy.  
“Well it’s almost time for the celebrations.” Diana’s eyes widened a little. They had really slept that long? They were just supposed to take a short nap.  
“Alright, I’ll wake him up and we’ll be ready in a few minutes.” She said. Embry lingered for a few seconds before shutting the door. Diana looked down at Jacob then and kissed his forehead.  
“Jake?” she said softly. He stirred and groaned.  
“Yes?”   
“Wake up Jake. We have to get ready…”   
“But the party isn’t for another a few hours.” He groaned, hugging her.  
“Actually, it’s in a few minutes.” Jacob’s eyes pealed open and looked at her.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, Embry just came in and told me.” Jacob rolled his eyes and fell onto his back as he rubbed his temples.   
“SHUT UP!!!” he growled through the door, making Diana jump.  
“What?”   
“He thinks something happened between us.” Jacob said. Diana shook her head as she climbed off the bed. She brushed her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun. She rifled through her bag and found what she was looking for. She didn’t pull it out of her bag.   
Diana walked over to Jacob who was sitting on the edge of the bed, still waking up. She lifted his chin to look at her and smiled into his eyes. He put his hands on her legs and smiled at her.  
“Will you get ready and go out there? I have a surprise for you.” She said. He nodded, grabbed his clothes and headed towards the bathroom. As soon as he was gone she stripped out of her clothes and slipped on her robe. She took everything she would be needing out of her bag and waited for Jacob to return. His eyes widened as he looked at her.   
“Put your tongue back in your mouth wolf-man, this isn’t your surprise.” She laughed and walked past him. She thought she heard growling as she walked past the boys and into the bathroom.   
She jumped into a quick shower and dried her hair in a towel as soon as she stepped out. She made sure she was completely dry before she pulled her outfit of the bag. 

 

Diana did her makeup, put on lotion, and did her hair before touching the material. She turned finally and slipped the dress off of her hanger. She slipped the silky white dress over her hand and it instantly settled on her curves. She slipped her feet into her heels and spritzed on some light perfume before walking out to put her bag back in his room. As she turned away from his door she heard a whistle.   
Quil and Embry were staring wide eyed at her, causing her to blush.   
“What the hell you guys, I thought we went through thi…” Jacob’s words died away as he looked at her. The look he gave her melted Diana’s heart, and she looked at the floor. She stepped forward until she stood before Jacob who was still utterly speechless.  
“Surprise…” she said softly and he nodded. He gingerly took one of her hands and walked after Quil and Embry with her. Though he and Diana held a conversation, she could feel him staring at her. Everyone was just as surprised to see her in a dress, even Emily. They complimented her and Jacob kept growling at them. Diana was confused until everyone left she and Jacob at the table together.  
“What’s wrong Jacob?” she asked. He looked at her.  
“Why?”   
“Well, you look peeved.” She said innocently. He shook his head and squeezed her hand.  
“It’s just…the guys…ever since they saw you in the dress they’ve been having bad thoughts about you. All of us being linked…I can see what they are thinking and...I don’t like it…” he said, growling at the end.  
“Why does it bother you Jacob? It’s not like we’re dating or anything…” she giggled, predicting his blush. He looked away then and sighed. She leaned forward then and kissed his cheek. He bolted around to look at her, shocked. She jumped up then and pulled him towards the dance floor. They danced together, changing to the beat. The others joined them until a slow song came on. Then only she and Jacob, and Sam and Emily remained from the group. Jacob led, letting her twirl whenever her heart desired.   
“Hey Harmony?” he asked. She smiled up at him.   
“Yes Jacob…”   
“I have a question for you…”   
“Really?” she smiled, going out to twirl. She thought she saw Jacob gulp.  
“Yeah. Um…Harmony…I was wondering…” he was cut short by Emily’s voice.  
“Hey Diana, your phone is ringing!” she said. Diana stopped and looked at Jacob.  
“Just two seconds Jacob.” She said and ran over to Emily. She looked at the number confused.  
“Hello?”   
“DIANA! Where are you right now?” the voice said urgently.   
“I’m on the reservation, why?” she asked. Suddenly her stomach gave a painful lurch, causing her jerk forward.  
“ Brace yourself.” Said Alice.  
“Wha---“ Suddenly Diana’s stomach gave another lurch, but this time, it didn’t let up. She was doubled over with both of her hands on the table top. Her eyes were shut tight and her chest was heaving as she tried to breath. She started to cry and she heard a faint voice come from her phone that lay on the table.  
“DIANA? DIANA!?!?!?” suddenly the voice died and she realized that Emily was beside her with Samm  
“Diana, are you okay?” she asked as Diana tried to breathe. She started to cry out. Another sharp pain, made her knees go weak. Suddenly, someone was picking her up. She opened her eyes to see Sam and Jacob talking. That was when the fire started. It exploded from her arms and chest and she gasped for breath. She felt wind fly past her but she couldn’t open her eyes, the pain was too intense. She felt someone put her down on the bed but still, the pain didn’t cease.  
She rolled over and over but nothing eased the pain. It only intensified as she breathed and tried to get up. She pried open her eyes and saw Jacob talking on her cell phone.   
“ JUST GET HERE!” he growled into the phone before snapping it shut. She was at her side in an instant and grabbed one of her hands. She smiled weakly at him as the pain took on a new wave. She felt tears stain her cheeks but wouldn’t release her grip on her own body long enough to wipe them away.   
Suddenly, she heard Carlisle’s voice. He attempted to hold her down but that lasted only a few seconds. He picked her up and then next thing she knew, she was in his black Mercedes. They sped along the road, but not towards his house. Bedore she realized what was going on, she was on a hospital gurney. Her body had begun to shake at that point.  
“Help me…” she cried as she looked at Carlisle. He worked on her, injecting things in her body, all in a feeble attempt to stabilize her. After what felt like hours, he was looking around hopelessly. He finally took one of her hands and looked into her eyes.  
“Diana, can you understand me?” he asked.  
“yes Carlisle.” She said.  
“I’m going to sedate you for a little while so I can try and get whatever this is under control, okay?” he asked. She nodded and he returned her gesture. She injected a clear liquid into her arm and held her hand until her eyes finally closed.

 

‘What’s going on?’ Diana thought. She couldn’t feel her body, she couldn’t feel anything. She couldn’t see, or hear, or sense anything. She was floating in a black abyss. She tried desperately to open her eyes, to move, to speak to let someone out there know she was okay.   
‘Where’s Jacob? Carlisle? The guys? Is anyone here?’ She called out but no one answered.   
‘I’m alone…’ she said.

“Diana?” Diana perked up immediately. She knew that voice. She looked around desperately but saw nothing. She tried to speak.  
“Diana?” the voice again. She rushed forward, what she hoped was forward. She couldn’t get her voice to work.  
“Diana…” the voice was getting louder but it sounded like it was leaving. She grasped her throat then and thought about the name, screamed it in her head.  
“Carlisle…” Diana barely recognized the raspy voice as her own. Ever so slowly, light broke into the dark depths she had been lingering in. Suddenly, a white room began to form in front of her eyes. She blinked a few times and looked around her peripheral vision.  
“Carlisle?” she called again.   
“She’s awake…” said an unfamiliar voice. Suddenly, Carlisle’s perfect face came into view. She tried to smile but couldn’t feel her body.   
“Well hello there. How nice to see you awake again. How are you feeling?”   
“I’m not…” she uttered. He nodded and adjusted something in a tube. He gingerly moved her into an upright position, though she was still leaning heavily on her pillows. The tingly feeling started in her toes and finger tips and slowly moved up her limbs. She could see her fingers twitching but she couldn’t control the movements yet. She looked at Carlisle and swallowed.  
“Feeling anything?”   
“Yes…”   
“I’m glad you’re finally awake, I was beginning to worry…well worry more than I already was…” Carlisle smiled nervously. He told the nurse to leave and sat on the side of her bed.  
“Listen Diana, while you were out I had to taste your blood…” he said and she stared at him.  
“What?”   
“Don’t worry, I didn’t bite you or hurt you. I tasted some of the blood I collected at the school. I didn’t attack you I promise.” He reassured her.   
“Why?”   
“By tasting your blood, I could taste and identify what was off in your system. Unfortunately, I was also exposed to a lot of your memories of up to that point.” He said and shook his head. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.   
“I must say, if that thing with Jasper happens…it will not end well…” Diana shook her head, or tried.  
“I saw that in his mind, that was NOT my doing. I wasn’t planning to pursue anything like that anyway, I can’t do that to Alice.” Carlisle nodded and brightened then.  
“Anyway, I did find out what was wrong with you. It turns out that, all the scars left by your brother still harbored some venom in them and it was being released into your system. That’s why when you said you felt like you have fire in your blood that I rushed over to see you. That’ s how the venom feels when you’re bitten.”  
“So, what did you do?” she asked.   
“I didn’t have the supplies I needed back in Forks…” he said.  
“So, where are we?” she asked. Carlisle gulped.   
“We’re in Oregon…” he said. Diana’s eyes widened.   
“We’re so far away…was that really necessary?”   
“Well I exhausted Utah’s supplies and Oregon is so much rainier and darker…”   
“You used Utah’s supplies…Carlisle...How long have I been out?” she asked.  
“A few months” he said quietly. Diana started to shake.  
“WHAT!? NO!!! I can’t have been out for months…..MONTHS!!! NO….” she murmured, finally able to cover her face with her hands. Carlisle touched her leg.  
“I’m sorry it took so long but the venom refused to leave your system. I’ve been giving you blood transfusions for weeks and trying to extract all the venom from the scars which is hard when you have almost 50. I finally got it under control but it did have a few effects on you.” He said. Diana glared at him then.  
“Like what?”   
“Well, your skin has completely cleared up, yours eyes are a striking shade of blue, and your body has filled out…” he said, shaking his head. Diana realized then that her body did seem different. She could feel it now. Her whole torso still ached but she felt otherwise okay.   
“Can we go home now?” she asked. Carlisle nodded.  
“Of course, are you hungry?” he asked, turning his back on her to gather their things. He set her dress on Diana’s lap. She looked at it then at Carlisle.  
“I saved it for you. Put it on.” He said and walked over to remove her IVs. He wrapped her arms and left.   
Diana gingerly pulled the dress over her head and realized it was tighter around her bust and hips. She blushed as Carlisle reentered the room and smiled at her before handing her a jacket.   
Carlisle stopped by a Quizno’s for Diana and instantly sped back towards Forks. She ate in silence, loving who savory the sandwich components tasted after being away from real food for so long. Carlisle cleared his throat suddenly.  
“I want to ask you something that has been bothering me Diana…” Diana nodded her head.  
“Ask away.”   
“The vision that you saw in Jasper’s head…That was fairly disturbing even for Jasper. I mean, you are Alice’s close friend, someone he knows that she adores and cherishes above everyone else. He usually respects that and keeps his mind away from people like you, but now…I’m scared for you…How would you be able to resist if he came after you?” Carlisle asked. Diana looked down at her sandwich.  
“I would make sure he finished the job so I would never have to face what would ensue afterwards.” She said, looking into Carlisle’s eyes. His brow instantly furrowed.  
“What do you mean by ‘what ensues afterwards’?”   
“If he really bit me and came onto me like that it would only lead to drama. I would end up in the hospital, putting you all in danger. Alice would feel betrayed and hurt and I’m scared to think how she might handle it. I’m pretty sure she would blame me and take Jasper’s side, or leave town and I don’t want that. I would probably be labled suicidal by kids at school, not to mention Annalin and Jacob. Annalin would come after Jasper purely because she’s like my guardian since my aunt is never around. Jacob would tell the pack and hell would erupt and he would say that the treaty was broken. I don’t want to deal with all of that…” Diana said and took another bite of her sandwich.   
“Either way, that kind of thinking would have any other doctor put you into a mental institution…” he said. Diana looked at him to see he looked troubled.   
“I was already planning to steer clear of Jasper for awhile if it’s any consolation. You should know that I don’t want that to happen…” she said and Carlisle nodded.  
“Yes I know, it’s just unnerving to think about.”   
“Say, do you have my cellphone?” Diana asked, folding her trash and putting it in her bag. Carlisle reached inside his jacket pocket and tossed her perfectly charge cell phone at her.   
Diana flipped the phone open and dialed Annalin’s number. It rang twice before Annalin answered.  
“Hello?”  
“Annalin? It’s Diana.”   
“OH MY GOD!!! WHERE ARE YOU CHILD!!! You’re aunt is supposed to be back for a visit in a few days and I didn’t know anything about your whereabouts so I didn’t know what I was going to do…Are you okay?” she asked urgently.   
“Yes I’m fine now, just a little tired. I’m on my way home, I’m in Oregon.”   
“WHAT!? Put the vampire on the phone!” she growled. Diana handed it over to Carlisle who was smiling. She could hear Annalin’s angered voice on the other end and blushed.   
Carlisle explained everything to her and handed the phone back when he was done.   
“Come straight home when you get back into town.” Annalin said.  
“Well duh, where else would I go?” Diana chuckled.  
“To see Jacob.”   
“Oh…I didn’t think about that…” Diana said a little sullen.  
“Yeah. I swear girl, are you sure you two aren’t dating? He’s been so worried about you…You will have to go see him though, I heard he’s convinced himself that you’ve ditched him and you’re running with the vampires now. Both Bella and Alice have tried to tell him the truth but he won’t listen.”   
“Okay, I will. I’ll call you when I’m back.” Diana said.  
“Talk to you then. I’ll call Alice and let her know you’re okay.” Annalin said and hung up the phone. Diana shut the phone and rubbed her temples.  
“Are you feeling okay?” Carlisle asked.   
“I’m fine. It’s just that since I’ve been gone, Jacob Black seems to think I’m gone over to the ‘dark side’…” she chuckled hopelessly. She leaned back in her seat and glanced at the speedometer.   
“Are you sure we won’t get pulled over?” she asked. Carlisle laughed.   
“We won’t, trust me.”   
“You know Connor was back in town at the time that I started having problems.” She felt the car slow for a split second. Carlisle was looking at her then.  
“Why wasn’t I told?” he said.  
“He didn’t come see me or anything. Annalin saw him in town and Alice foresaw him coming so they both let me know. We didn’t have any contact. I thought Alice would tell you for sure…” Diana said. Carlisle shook his head.  
“No she didn’t…”  
“I’m sorry Carlisle. How long ‘til we’re home?” she asked.  
“Just go to sleep and I’ll wake you up for another meal.” He said smiling. She yawned and reclined her chair. She let her eyes fall closed but did not dream.

 

They stopped three times before reaching Forks. Diana looked out the window happily as she saw the sign welcoming her back to Forks. She was even happier when rain began to pelt against the wind shield and how she felt the temperature drop in the car.   
Carlisle pulled up to her house and, after looking around cautiously, ran her to the door, a briefcase under his arm. He knocked on the door and turned to Diana. He removed a thick folder and handed it to her.  
“These are all the papers from the hospitals we went to. They will excuse your absences from school, so on and so fourth. I expect you to come by the house for check ups.” He smiled and hugged her before returning to the car. The door opened as he pulled away and Annalin pulled her inside.   
“BELLA!!!!” came Alice’s voice as Annalin hugged her close. She looked Bella over as Alice came over to embrace her.  
“You’re finally home, gosh you’ve lost so much weight.” Annalin laughed lightly and Diana nodded.  
“That’ll happen to you when you’re in the hospital for a few months.” She shrugged. “Can I go up and get a shower before we talk about anything?” she asked.  
“By all means, go get your shower.” Annalin said, waving her up the stairs.   
The water was hot and welcoming against her skin. It felt so nice and familiar. Diana realized that the heat reminded her of Jacob’s house. Being a werewolf made his body extremely hot, yet she’d slept by him under a blanket perfectly fine. She washed herself in body wash and shampoo, loving how clean and fresh it made her feel to step out of the shower. She wrapped in a towel and headed to her room. She pulled on a pair of pants and a tank top.   
When she descended the stairs, she saw that the two vampires were conversing with ease. Annalin had never been comfortable around any of the Cullens, so Diana found this odd.   
“Annalin I had to use your brush, sorry. All my stuff is still at Jacobs.” Diana winced. Annalin pointed at her.   
“Speaking of that boy, you need to go see him and let him know you’re okay.”   
“Diana, I told him you’re not a vampire and that I don’t foresee you ever being one but he didn’t believe me. “ Alice said. Annalin nodded.  
“I tried talking to him but he wouldn’t hear any of it. He thinks we’re lying.”   
“I’ll go talk to him, don’t worry. I’ll be back in awhile. I’ll call if something comes up.” Diana assured them. She was surprised they were letting her go without much of a fight. Diana was sure to grab her folder and extra jacket as they all piled into Annalin’s black car. The car sped along the rode with ease and stopped at the line. Diana stepped out of the car and pulled her hood up. She bid them farewell and began the walk to the barn house. 

When Diana knocked on the door she heard nothing. It was after a few seconds that she heard the muffled voice telling her to enter. She opened it nervously and saw Billy’s eyes widen as he realized it was her.   
“Diana?”   
“Hello Billy. Is Jacob around?” she asked.  
“You know it’s Dad and no he’s out with the guys right now.” Billy said eyeing her appearance.   
“You don’t look too good, are you okay?” he asked. She knew what he was thinking.  
“I’m not a vampire Billy. Compare me to any one of the Cullen’s and you would know that. I’m not a monster.”   
“Then where have you been? Ignoring Jacob the way you did was cruel.” Diana handed over her folder to him and his eyebrow raised.   
“I’ve been in and out of hospitals for the past couple of months.” Billy began looking at the contents of the folder.  
“You still could’ve let us know you were okay.”   
“I was in an induced coma Billy. I’ve been completely knocked out these past months. The only person who knew I was okay was Carlisle.” She said. Billy flipped through the papers then set them on the kitchen counter. He held his arms open to her then and she nervously leaned down. He gave her a big hug and when he released her, he looked truly happy to see her.  
“I’m so glad you’re okay. I thought you’d been hurt or that something dreadful had happened to you. But now you’re here.” He said. Diana nodded and grabbed one of his hands.  
“I’m very glad to be here, I don’t want to be anywhere else.” She said breathlessly.   
“Do you want me to call Jacob home?”   
In that instant, the front door opened. Both turned to see Jacob walking in with Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul, all shaking rain off of them. Quil and Embry froze, both being the first to see her. She felt her heart freeze in her chest.   
Suddenly, Jacob’s face bolted up and his eyes met hers. He looked her up and down and stepped back away from her. She swallowed hard, trying to find her voice.  
“Hi Jake.” His brows furrowed and he his mouth turned down at the ends.  
“Oh, it’s you.”   
“She’s back Jacob.” Billy said, beaming.  
“Great. She can get out of this house since being here is against the treaty.” Jacob said. As he walked past her, she felt her heart crack. She turned.  
“Jake, I’m not a vampire.” She said. He came out of his room and threw her bag at her.   
“There’s your stuff, you can leave now.”   
“Jake…” she mumbled.  
“Jacob, she’s not a vampire.”   
“Yeah right, she’s probably going to run off right now and become one. Did you just come by to say good bye?” he said tartly. Diana couldn’t find her words.  
“That’s what I thought. Well, good bye.” He said. As he walked past her she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.  
“Jake, smell me. I’m not a vampire, if I was you would be repulsed by me…”   
“Who said I wasn’t repulsed by you?” he asked. Diana’s eyes widened.  
“What?”   
“Jacob!” Billy said angrily.   
“Why are you still here, just go.” He said, pointing at the door.  
“But…but I just got back in town. I took a shower at my house and headed over here to talk to you….”   
“Got back into town…ha, that’s funny…Where were you? Somewhere you can’t answer your goddamn phone.” He said, jerking free of her hold on his sleeve. The action made her stumble, still weak. She thought she saw his features soften.  
“I…Jake I couldn’t answer my phone…I…” Diana was trying to form the words in her head. She leaned against the counter for support as her body began to shake.   
“Why? Did the vampires not want you to answer it?” he asked sarcastically.   
“Jacob.” Billy said, and held out the folder. Quil grabbed it and began to rifle through it.  
“She was in the hospital.” Billy said. Jake rolled his eyes.  
“I don’t believe it. It’s all forged by the vampires.” Diana felt her body start to convulse. She wasn’t strong enough to handle this. She slid down the wall and sat there, her knees pulled up to her chest, hiding her face.  
“You’re such a terrible person you know that. I truly felt something for you, you know that? I wanted to be with you, to have you here all the time, and my reason had nothing to do with pissing the vampires off. I just wanted you as my own. But then you had to go run off without a word to anyone. Was all that pain thing an act too? Well good job, you sure as hell had me worried. But then I realized, someone who really cared, wouldn’t just leave me hanging. They’d call and let me know at least they were okay. So I don’t want you here, get out of my house.” Jacob said, standing over her.   
Diana stood shakily, her hair over her face. She grabbed her bag and walked past him. Billy tried to stop her but couldn’t. She looked at the other members of the pack before walking out into the pouring rain. As the door slammed behind her, Quil spoke.   
“Hey Jake, she really was in the hospital. None of these are signed by Dr.Cullen. There’s photographs and print outs and everything. She wasn’t lying…”   
“What?” Jacob said, turning to look at Quil who was looking from the folder to Billy.  
“She’s been sedated the past couple of months so she wouldn’t be in pain. She only woke up yesterday. But you would know that if you listened.” Billy said, rolling past him. “The girl gets out a coma, travels nonstop to get home and what does she do? Does she go to the school to get her homework, or check in with her boss to ask about her job. Does she stay home to recoup? No, she comes to talk to my son, to apologize and he won’t even give her the time of day.” Billy muttered, loud enough for Jacob to hear. Jacob’s body shook then and he ran. He was just barely out of the door before the ripping noise rang through the silence of the house, telling them that he had changed into a wolf. Quil, Embry and the other two exchanged glances with each other.   
“You all thought exactly what Jacob did…” Billy murmured looking at them.  
“We hoped that it wasn’t true…” Jared said.   
“What were we supposed to think?” Paul asked.   
“You all should be ashamed. You owe her an apology, if you can find her and she’s still alive.” Billy said.   
“What do you mean?” Embry asked.  
“She just got out of the hospital and now she’s out there walking in pouring cold rain…” Billy said. Instantly, everyone bolted up and out the door, the folder landing on the couch, not a paper out of the folder. Billy picked up the folder and shook his head. 

 

 

Diana couldn’t breathe as she walked, her bag a numb weight at her side. She stumbled on wet rocks covered in green moss, trying not to fall completely. She wouldn’t have the strength to get back up if she did. She could feel the tears burning down her cheeks as she walked. How could he say that? He hadn’t even given her a chance to speak. If he didn’t want her around, she would just go back to her house and forget that the Quileute reservation even existed. She would hang around with her good friends the Cullen’s and live how ever she wanted to live it.   
She stumbled then, her hands bracing herself on two rocks ahead of her. She felt them cut into her palms and saw blood when she steadied herself again. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and kept walking. Her bag was getting thoroughly drenched so she found a dry spot and stashed it.   
She walked out of the woods to find that she had somehow managed to find her way to the cliffs. She felt a small smile creep across her cheeks as she walked to the cliffs edge. She looked down at the raging waters, watching how they crashed against the cliff. She sat down on the edge and wrapped her arms around herself. It was a peaceful spot.   
She felt a fresh torrent of tears wash over her face in the rain. She let her body rock back to forth in her sadness. She couldn’t breathe, her lungs were working so hard. She glared at the blood on her palms and shoved her palms down on the rocks of the cliff. She thought about letting herself slip off the cliff and into the waters below. Would she be thrown again the cliff as well, broken and bloody and fragile? She shook her head and turned away from the cliff. She stood up clumsily and walked away from the cliff. She wouldn’t survive the swim to the beach even if she wasn’t thrown against the cliff wall.   
She picked through the forest, trying to find her stuff when she saw the big russet wolf looking directly at her. She saw that it had her bag around its neck and she shook her head.   
“No.” she said and turned away from it, walking out of the forest. She could hear it’s heavy foot falls following her. It jumped ahead of her and tried to push her back towards the house but she pushed the giant head away from her.  
“NO!” she screamed and tried to walk back towards the forest but again the wolf cornered her and tried to get her back towards the house. She punched it’s nose and it shook its head.  
“No!” she called loudly. It growled and grabbed the sleeve of her shirt and pulled with a quick jerk of the head. She fell forward and pushed herself up on her hands to see the wolf’s head down near her. She pushed the face away from her and jerked her bag from around it’s neck, not caring to be gentle. She walked past it in a different direction but it growled at her. She shook her head and went to walk back towards the house but again it growled. She turned on the spot.  
“WHAT!!!!WHAT JACOB!?!?!? I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME GONE!!! WELL NOW I’M NOT OUT OF YOUR HAIR!!!” she screamed, but she couldn’t regain her breath. She began to hyperventilate but she wouldn’t let him near here. She backed away from the advancing wolf and felt her foot slip as she got close to the cliff edge.  
“You just said you wanted me gone…” she murmured. Dropping her bag at her side, she let her body fall backwards. Her arm was grabbed, resulting in hitting her head on the rocks but she was pulled back onto the ground. 

 

People were talking, she was aware of that much. She knew it was raining too, she could hear the raindrops hitting the roof.   
Diana’s eyelids slid back and she found that she was in a dark room. ‘Probably Jacob’s ‘ she thought to herself. The bed smelled like Jacob’s and felt like it to.  
“If it smells like a duck and it feels like a duck, it’s probably a duck.” She murmured, grabbed the nearest pillow and hugging it tightly. She wasn’t ready to get up and face whatever waited for her on the other side of the door. She faked sleep when someone opened the door to check on her but she sensed that whoever it was had entered the room. She felt the side of the bed nearest her depress under someone’s weight but didn’t move. A hand touched her shoulder and she lightly turned over on her back.   
Just as she thought it would be, it was Jacob. His eyes widened only slightly when he realized she was awake. She removed his hand from her arm and just stared at the bed sheets.  
“Diana…” he started but his voice faltered when he saw that she was still staring at him.   
“What Jacob?” she asked, her voice weak. He ran his fingers through his hair and his free hand clenched into a fist.   
“I’m sorry…I…I don’t know why I said all that…I didn’t mean that, I couldn’t…I…I’m sorry….” He said. Diana felt her heart soften. She knew he hadn’t meant it, she’d hoped he hadn’t but the words had still stung.  
“I know Jacob—“   
“Please forgive me, I’ll never say anything like that again. I promise, just please….forgive me….I’m so sorry…” he said. She placed her hand on his cheek and found it was wet. He was crying. Diana sat up in the bed and looked at Jacob at eyelevel.   
“Can I ask you something Jacob?” he nodded and she smiled slightly.  
“What were you going to ask me that night before I left?” Jacob’s body tensed and he shook his head.  
“I can’t ask you now. I don’t deserve the answer I so desperately would like to hear. I just…I can’t….”   
“I will forgive you completely if you will tell me…” Diana said and Jacob’s breath caught.   
“I….I…The night that you left, ,I was going to ask you….if you would be my girlfriend….” He said. She could feel that his body was tense and she took a deep breath.  
“Jacob, Can I show you why I really came here...”   
“Yes…” he said nervously.   
“I came here to give you something…” she said. He was about to ask her what it was, when she leaned forward. She pulled his face closer and kissed him on the lips. She lingered for a few seconds before pulling away. Jacob followed her briefly, not wanting the kiss to end. She was smiling when he opened his eyes.   
“I….”   
“I also wanted to apologize to you Jacob. I didn’t realize I was as sick as I was and I didn’t know what was going to happen. If I had, I would’ve told you as soon as I found out. So…I hope you shall forgive me?”   
Jacob chuckled shakily and Diana looked at his figure in the darkness.  
“I’m the one who screwed up and you’re apologizing?” he said and she laughed lightly.  
“Yes, I suppose I am.” Diana said but she felt all warm and fuzzy inside. She wrapped her arms around herself and smiled in the darkness.   
“Even though you never asked it…Does the question still stand?” she asked. She felt Jacob’s body stiffen again in the dark.  
“If you think I deserve an answer after how I acted…”   
Diana found Jacob’s hand in the darkness and his hand curled around hers. She squeezed his hand lightly and crawled slightly forward. Her lips found his easily in the darkness. Though the kiss was simple, she felt the electricity spark between them.   
“Yes Jacob…” she said.   
“What do you mean…wait…” he said, it dawning on him what it was that she was answering.   
“Yes, I would like to be your girlfriend…” she murmured in the darkness. She felt the bed move and he leaned down to kiss her again. This time, he held her there, his hand on the back of her head. He pulled away when the kiss threatened to turn into something more.   
“I should probably go back out there…” he said, his forehead touching hers.   
“Aw, but why?” she asked. He chuckled lightly.   
“Because everyone is out there worried sick, I should tell them that you’re okay and that they can go home for the night…err morning…” he said.  
“I was really out that long?” she asked. “I’m sorry.”   
“It’s okay. I’ll be right back, I promise…” Jacob got up from the bed and she saw a smile in his face as he exited the room. Diana found her cell phone on the window cill and opened it. She text Annalin letting her know she was okay and that she would be home later. Annalin didn’t reply so she shut her phone and lay back down.   
When Jacob returned, she was facing him with a smile on her face. He kissed her forehead as he crawled into the bed and got comfortable under the covers.   
“Hey Jake?” she asked as he pulled her closer to him.  
“Yes?”   
“Where are my clothes?” she asked. She had realized while he was out that she was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of boxer shorts from her house.   
“Annalin came by earlier and changed your clothes.”   
“Annalin was here?...why couldn’t you just change me yourself?” Diana said, laughing lightly.   
“Well…I just couldn’t….that’s not appropriate for me to do…” he stammered. She knew he was blushing.   
“Uh huh, sure. You just didn’t want to get caught.” She giggled. She turned over so he was spooning her and he placed his arm protectively around her. She cuddled closer to his figure while smiling and snuggled into his arms. She heard Jacob’s breathing stagger and closed her eyes.  
“You okay hun?” she asked and Jacob nodded and kissed her head in the darkness.  
“Good night love.” He said huskily. Diana nodded and kissed his arm.

 

Diana woke to Jacob’s husky voice whispering her name. She turned over and looked into his eyes. He smiled down at her and hugged her closer.  
“We need to go by your school…and your work…” he said. Diana yawned and nodded.  
“Yes we should. Alright, get up Wolf-Man.” She teased. Jacob sat up and helped her out of bed. He showered and dressed and helped her collect her things. He wrapped her in his leather jacket before helping her onto the back of his motorcycle.   
He pulled up in front of her house and helped her off the bike carefully. Annalin was sitting in the den with her laptop and looked at them surprised.  
“Good morning, you two. Dare I ask?” she started.   
“Jacob is going to take me by the school and my job to see what can be done.” Diana said happily looking up at Jacob. Annalin nodded and looked back at her computer.  
“Okay dear. Just remember that your aunt will be back in a couple of days so I’ll have to go out while she’s here. Also means you’ll have to be here while she’s here.” Annalin said and Diana nodded.  
“Noted. I’m going to go get a shower, then we’ll leave.”   
“Okay dear.” Diana turned with Jacob in toe and climbed the stairs. She set her bag down on her chair and grabbed her cosmetics and some new clothes before turning and looking at Jacob.   
“I’ll be right back.” He nodded and lay back on her bed. He was content with reclining on the soft materials when he spotted something. Sitting on the bedside table there were a few picture frames, but one picture in particular caught his eye.

 

Jacob stared at the picture intently. He’d seen the pictured person somewhere before but he couldn’t put his finger on where. The one thing that shook him was the fact that the boy’s eyes were black. He’d only seen eyes just as black on a handful of other people he knew…people he didn’t associate with.   
Jacob set the picture frame down on the bedside table again and looked at the other pictures. There were pictures of Diana, the man, and two other people he was assuming were her parents. After a few pictures, the parents disappeared, leaving only Diana and the man or Diana and her aunt. Still, there were pictures of the man with the black eyes.  
As his eyes swept across the room, his eyes were drawn on the calendar. There was a day that was outlined and darkened. He looked closer and saw the initials C.V.3. It made no sense to Jacob at all. What on Earth could it mean? Something inside pulled back at the picture on the desk. Deep down he knew that the picture and the calendar date were connected.   
A sound made Jacob turn and he couldn’t help but smile as Diana reentered the room looking refreshed and ready to go. She brushed through her hair which she pulled back and grabbed a jacket. Jacob took the jacket from her and handed her his jacket as they walked back out of the house.   
Diana rested her head on Jacob’s shoulder as they drove.   
He took her first to the restaurant where she worked. Her employers were surprised to see her at first and started questioning her instantly. She produced her folder of papers to silence their questions and they agreed to give her, her job back. The next stop was the school.  
Jacob felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle as he parked in front of the school. He helped Diana off the bike and held her hand as they walked to the front office. Once again, the questions started again and were silenced with Diana’s giant folder of excuses. The principal gave Diana a few more days off of school and told her to return fresh and ready to catch up the following Monday. Diana smiled and thanked him before walking towards the door with Jacob.   
As they walked back to the motorcycle, Jacob felt his senses tingle again. He stopped and looked around. Something was coming. Diana sensed the tension rising in Jacob and looked around for something.   
As Jacob helped Diana back onto the motorcycle, he didn’t see Jasper, hiding in the underbrush, watching Diana’s moves intently. His blood called for her desperately. Diana looked around once more as Jacob started the motorcycle and she looked at the bushes where Jasper hid, though she didn’t see him. Jasper growled as they pulled away, Diana’s hair frolicking freely in the wind, blowing her scent towards Jasper. He was fighting the urge to jump out of the bushes and snatch her off the bike. Edward’s voice pulled him back to his senses and he reluctantly whirled off.   
As Jasper rejoined the group, Alice approached him but he walked right past her.  
“Where were you?” Edward asked. Jasper met his eyes but looked away quickly.  
“No where. Come on, it’s lunch time.” He said in a strained voice. Edward looked in the direction that Jasper had come from and sensed nothing at first. Then suddenly, he heard it, the conflicted internal voice of Bella’s friend Diana. Edward’s eyes widened and he looked back at Jasper’s form. This was getting really twisted.   
“What is it Edward?” Alice asked.  
“Nothing Alice, he was just watching people in the parking lot.” Edward said and put his arm around her to lead her back towards the cafeteria. 

 

“So, now what is there to do?” Diana asked as she looked at Jacob at the stoplight. He shrugged.  
“Are you hungry?” Diana looked down then nodded.   
“Yes I suppose I am….”   
“Then why not get you something to eat?” Jacob smiled, taking off again as soon as the light turned green. He pulled in the parking lot to a local diner and climbed off the bike, helping Diana off as well. He held her hand as they walked in and were seated at a table.   
Soon a very nice waitress approached their table with the pad in her hand.   
“What can I get ya today?” Diana’s eyes scanned the menu, looking for something that would feed her cravings.  
“Two fried eggs sunny side up, toast, sausage links, and bacon with a Coke please.” Jacob said, looking pleased with himself and handing his menu over. The waitress looked at Diana then as her stomach grumbled.  
“Same for me.” Diana said and looked away from the waitress. She walked away briskly and Jacob leaned his chin on his palm.   
“What?” Diana asked nervously, noticing that he was staring at her.   
“Nothing, it’s just….You look amazing.” He breathed. Diana shook her head at him, blushing.   
“Don’t start with me Jake. It’s not funny, not this early in the morning.” Diana said as they were delivered their drinks. Jacob raised an eyebrow at her.  
“I wasn’t joking Diana. You do look quite stunning.” He said. Diana rolled her eyes and shook her head. He could be such a kidder sometimes. Jacob grabbed the napkin dispenser and turned it towards her.   
“Look for yourself Diana, I’m not lying.” Diana glanced at her reflection in the metal and felt her eyes widen. Her skin was clear of imperfections and her skin seemed a shade or two lighter than it used to be. Her hair was striking in comparison to her skin and it just took her breath away. She looked down then. She had only seen one other person change as drastically as she seemed to.   
“What’s wrong?” Jacob asked, turning the dispenser away from her. Diana shook her head and let a smile break her face.  
“Just thinking Jake. I’m okay, no need to worry.” When his eyes didn’t leave her, she touched his hand. Her curled his fingers around hers and squeezed.   
“I’m so happy you’re back…I was….nevermind….” Jacob said, staring at the table.   
“I’m glad to be back and awake. I didn’t know how long I was gone until Carlisle finally told me.”   
“So…you were unconscious for the whole time?” he asked.  
“All except for the first hour or so after Carlisle got me to the hospital. I told you Jake, I would’ve called if I could. If I had known it was so serious…I would’ve told you” Diana murmured.  
“It’s okay babe. You’re home now and you’re better…right?” Jacob asked, caressing the side of her face.  
“Yeah, I’ll have to check in with Carlisle from time to time though.” Diana said, smiling a little.   
“Fun, fun…” Jacob chuckled sourly. Diana shook her head at him and leaned back in her chair as their food arrived. As they ate, Diana’s classmates’ came and went, all happy and surprised to see her. Jacob paid for their food and before she knew it, they were back on the bike and on their way to Diana’s house. He parked the bike out front and they went into the backyard. They lay in the chill of the fall in Diana’s favorite hammock, a blanket wrapped securely around the two of them. Diana stared into Jacob’s eyes for a long time and they kissed, passion firing between the two of them in short passionate kisses.   
As the day came to a close and the sun began to go down, the two teenagers went inside. Annalin smiled at the two from the kitchen as she cooked dinner. Diana turned on Annalin’s favorite channel and nestled again Jacob’s form. Their romance was only interrupted by the finishing and serving of dinner. They ate and laughed together and discussed what was to happen in the days to come. When the hour finally started to get late, Annalin took their plates and Diana accompanied Jacob to the door. On the porch they stood, his arms around her waist and her’s around his neck. Their kiss then was long and they were both breathless when the kiss finally broke.   
“When can you come back to the res?” he asked, his forehead pressed to hers.  
“I don’t know babe…probably when my aunt leaves again. While she’s here Annalin has to leave too so I’ll be here all by myself…” she murmured. Jacob’s body stiffened.   
“Can I comeover after school?” he growled protectively.  
“No Jake, I’ll be fine. I promise.” She said, connecting her lips to his once again, silencing his protests.  
“Annalin will still be in the area and Alice will be watching over me too. But, if you can’t resist, you can patrol around the area of my house as a wolf…or send one of the guys to do it…” he growled towards her last comment causing her to smile. He kissed her one last time before turning and striding back to his motorcycle. Diana waved to him as he rode off, then reentered the house and locked the door behind her.   
When she went to bed that night, Diana didn’t realize how different her life was going to be. 

 

 

When Diana woke in the morning, everything felt different. She lifted herself up off her pillows and peered out her window to find, she couldn’t see anything. She wrapped her blanket around herself and descended the stairs. Once in the kitchen, she turned on the coffee pot and peered out the back door into the backyard. Everything was covered in a thick blanket of fog, causing Diana’s curiousity to get the better of her.   
She approached and unlocked the back door and slowly stepped out. The intense chill of the morning made her hug her blanket even closer. She looked around and tried to make out anything, see anything but it was impossible. Suddenly, she heard movement in the deafening silence. She backed away slowly, moving towards her porch. If she had to, she would lock herself inside all day, it was no issue with her. Suddenly, a tall male figure with long dark brunette hair and black eyes materialized before her, a long black cloak surrounding him. His eyes met hers and he smiled before he collapsed forward onto his knees.   
She ran to his side and helped him onto a couch inside. She hooked him up to a blood bag and sat by his side until his eyes finally opened again.  
“Connor…” she murmured quietly. He blinked and looked at her.  
“Hey sis…Long time no see…” he chuckled quietly. Diana shook her head at him as she looked him over.   
“Yes I know. It’s good to see you.” She said. She leaned down to hug him and he held her close. He released her after a few seconds and his eyes glanced over her.   
“You look well my dear sister, I’m assuming that people have been treating you likewise?”   
“Of course they are. No one has any reason to treat me otherwise. If they did, I think the Cullen’s would have their heads.” She chuckled lightly. She gave him another cursory glance before taking a seat at his side.   
“I’m sorry it’s been so long since I visited last. I was taking care of some business…”  
“It’s okay Connor. I’ve managed to take care of myself in your absence. I’ve even found a boyfriend if you can believe it.” Diana smiled. Her brother’s expression drew cold and protective and his eyes glowered darkly.   
“And who is this boy?”   
“He’s not a vampire if that’s what worries you.-“   
“You’re my sister, that’s what damn well worries me!” he growled, sitting up. She pushed him back down and shook her head.  
“He’s a Quileute by the name of Jacob Black and he’s nothing but a gentlemen…He’s also a werewolf but that doesn’t matter.”   
“You’re dating someone who’d love to do your brother in, isn’t that nice?” Connor said darkly and Diana flicked his arm.  
“Would you stop. He doesn’t even know you’re a vampire…or that you’re the one who gave me my scars…” she murmured looking away from him. It was a sensitive subject between the two of them. No one really knew it was his doing, and she planned to keep it that way.   
She hated the scars, the way they marred her body. She felt they made her ugly but, they were also a constant reminder. She had made the ultimate sacrifice to save the last of her immediate family. She’d do it all over again if she had to. She loved her brother and she knew she wouldn’t have been able to live with herself if she’d let him die. She could still remember the first night she’d found him. He was deep in the forest in the backyard, and when she’d come upon him, he’d had a doe in his arms. He’d looked on her with the deepest gold eyes she’d ever seen and it had scared her. She’d run back to the house and run up to her room.   
That night, he had crept into her room and laid with her. He talked to her softly and told her how scared he was. He didn’t know what was wrong but he had a theory. He’d sworn her to secrecy and would only talk about what had happened in private. Soon he was dodging their aunt for days at a time or disappear for a long time but when he couldn’t and he had to attend school, his eyes would turn a dark black color. One night, after he’d showered and Diana was combing out his then long hair, he’d grabbed one of her hands and kisses the palm softly. He’d moved his lips to her wrist then cast his hand away from her. She may have been young, but she wasn’t stupid. She’d moved around him then and stuck her wrist under his nose. He looked at her with tortured eyes before realizing there was an unspoken understanding between them. That had been the first night…  
“Does he treat you right?” Diana smiled.   
“Yes…kinda…”   
“Kinda?”  
“We had a bad start ‘cuz of a misunderstanding…but he’s really sorry and he’s making up for it…” she smiled to herself. Suddenly, there was a growling that filled the room and Diana looked around to see Annalin, fangs bared, in attack position. Diana bolted up and raised her hands.   
“Annalin, don’t! This is my brother Connor…”she said, looking at her guardian. She heard growling behind her too, causing her to turn and point at him.  
“Stop it Connor. You’re not helping.” She yelled at him then turned back to Annalin. The woman hadn’t relaxed completely but was standing up straight and had retracted her fangs. She still glared at the vampire on the couch then turned her attention back to Diana.   
“Does Jacob know he’s here?” she asked.  
“No. He just got here and I told Jacob he wasn’t allowed around until my aunt leaves.”  
“What about Alice? What are you going to do when she and the Cullen’s show up to ‘save’ you?”   
“I’ll explain it to her, she’ll listen. He’s not here to hurt me Annalin, he’s here to visit. We’re only talking and I have enough blood here to feed him.” Diana approached Annalin and touched her shoulders.   
“He’s not going to hurt me.”   
Annalin breathed a deep sigh and put an arm around the girl. When she’d felt the presence of another vampire her heart had begun to race wildly. She’d raced back as fast as possible just to find it was someone she’d come to loathe slightly.   
“Are you sure, you’ll be okay?” Annalin asked and Diana nodded. Diana walked back over to the couch and extended a hand to her brother. She walked him over to Annalin and looked between the two of them.   
“Big brother, this is Annalin. She’s been my guardian while aunt is away. Annalin, this is my brother Connor.”   
The two vampires sized each other up though it was obvious that Annalin was much older and stronger than he was. They shook hands firmly then dropped their hands.   
“I have to be going now,” Annalin said, “Take good care of her Connor, and don’t you hurt her.” Annalin added, then disappeared through the open front door, closing it behind her. Connor looked down at his little sister and rolled his eyes.  
“Go figure that I wouldn’t be the only vampire in your life.” He chuckled. He resettled on the couch and let his eyes close.  
“Are you going to sleep?” she asked curiously.  
“Vampires don’t sleep little sister, I would think you would know that by now. I’m just resting my body for awhile. I will leave soon so as not to bother you. Heaven knows I don’t want to be here when our aunt shows up.” He said, murmuring to himself. When he settled, he resembled a statue. Diana felt a sadness come over her as she stared at him. She really missed his company, though part of her would always fear him. She’d seen him in his most animal state, been taken victim by it.   
She dressed for school and checked her backpack. When she reached the living room again, she breathed a sigh of relief to see he was still there. She pulled out her camera and approached him. His eyes slid open as she sat next to him and he smiled at her.  
“I already knew it was coming.” He said. He pulled her into his lap and let her snap as many pictures of him as she wanted. It was her way of preserving memories. When she was content with the number of pictures she’d taken, he slipped into the shower then redressed and gone to his sister, a solemn look on his face. She knew what it meant and wrapped her arms around him. He ruffled her hair and kissed the top of her head. When they separated, she handed him a messenger bag with blood bags in it and walked with him into the backyard. He walked backwards away from her so his face would be the last thing she saw.  
Suddenly, Connor looked around wildly and he was down on his knees, arms wrapped around his neck. Diana blinked rapidly before she realized the vampire with her brother at his mercy was Jasper.   
“What’re you doing!? Let him go!!!” she screeched, panic changing her voice. As she took a step forward Jasper’s body went rigid. There was a wild look in his eye that scared her.  
“Who is this?” Jasper growled.   
“That’s my brother. Please let him go, he was leaving.” Diana said gently. She came a few steps closer, her hands up.   
“Why do I smell blood.” The cullen growled.   
“I gave him some blood bags for his trip. I’m not hurt and I’m not bleeding Jasper, I promise.” She was so close now that she could almost touch him. She held out a hand to him.  
“Come on. Please let him go. He’s the only family I have left.” Diana whispered.  
Suddenly, there were two loud cracks and Connor was gone. Jasper eyed Diana with a look that sent chills down her spine. It was a look of pure hunger, of lust. Jasper walked towards her and stood over her, looking down into her eyes.   
“Are you scared of me?” came his deep voice. It seemed calm enough.   
“No…” she murmured. As she looked into the depths of his dark eyes she could feel his hands on her skin again. She shook her head and suddenly his hand was on the side of her face, making her look at him.   
Suddenly, Jasper was knocked from her and Diana thought she saw Edward. She was taken aback and started running back towards her house.   
“DIANA!” Alice’s voice made her look around wildly but not before she fell and bit her lip hard, rupturing the sensitive flesh. She turned over onto her back and up, into the eyes of Jasper. Edward and Alice were nowhere to be seen and Diana began to shake. She saw Jasper’s slight composure shake as he saw the blood and slowly his hand reached out to touch her lip. He inhaled sharply when he touched it and rubbed the sticky, red liquid between his fingers. He stroked the side of her face and pulled her close to him, inhaling the sweet smell of her skin. She quivered with fear in his arms and he pulled away to look her in the eyes.   
“Are you scared?”   
“If you’re going to do it, just do it…” she mumbled.  
“Do what?”   
“Aren’t you going to bite me?” she asked. He narrowed his eyes at her.   
“I just came here to make sure you’re alright…” he answered.   
“Then what was with the thing I saw in yours eyes…that vision…You don’t have those if you’re just someone’s friend…” she said. Jasper’s eyes widened and his mouth moved as he tried to say something, but then he was gone. A few seconds later, Jacob came bursting into her backyard and looked her over.  
“Are you okay?”   
“Yeah….fine…” she whispered, looking into the empty space before her.

 

Diana still went to school that day but Jacob stayed in the forest just beyond the campus boundaries. She watched for any of the Cullen’s wherever she went, scared of what might happen. She was scared of Alice the most, not knowing what she might have seen or heard. Where had Edward gone? He’d been there, he’d saved her, then just disappeared. The only Cullen to approach her surprisingly, was Emmett. She was in class when he came and sat down infront of her, grabbing her book from her hands. She instinctively looked at the table top then, avoiding his golden eyes.   
“We all heard what happened…” he started. She nodded.  
“We don’t know what caused it or why he’s acting so weird. He’s been shut up in his room ever since and he won’t talk to anybody.”  
“ How did he know where I was? Or who I was with…the face that I was with a vampire besides Annalin.” She muttered, looking hard into Emmett’s eyes. He almost seemed to shrink away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaannnnddd that's it! I'm amazed you made it all the way through. Yeah. It's not great haha.


End file.
